Délivre-nous
by Syrene-T
Summary: Suite alternative à la fic de Sam Sanders. UA ! Décimés par les orcs, les nains ne sont plus qu'une poignée à vivre encore en liberté. Fili n'a jamais oublié son petit frère, alors nourrisson, emporté par les eaux de la rivière. Mais les orcs reviennent... à nouveau seul rescapé de l'aventure, Fili fait la connaissance d'une étrange créature ressemblant à un nain déguisé en elfe...
1. Chapitre 2

**Note**** : L'idée et le début de cette fic appartiennent à Sam Sanders : à lire sous le titre **_**Deliver us**_**. **

**En voici le lien : s/9633209/1/Deliver-Us**

**Cette suite ALTERNATIVE est publiée avec son accord, sachant qu'elle est très différente de ce que Sam avait en tête -je devrais dire "a" en tête, car elle n'a pas abandonné l'idée d'écrire la suite. **

**En tous les cas, je la remercie beaucoup pour son talent et aussi, bien sûr, pour son accord. **

**Comme pour **_**Pride and Trust / Tremblez maintenant**_**, je reprends la numérotation des chapitres là où Sam s'est arrêtée ainsi que le rating et le genre d'origine.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Disclaimer**** : Je crois que tout est dit... **

**OOO000OOO**

- Ce n'est pas possible... pas possible...

Statufié à l'orée du camp saccagé, Fili répétait les mêmes mots, sans fin, comme une litanie.

Ses membres lui paraissaient transformés en plomb. Son esprit était vide... sans doute pour limiter les effets du choc, repousser la fatale prise de conscience qui s'ensuivrait et l'inévitable douleur... Car c'était une vision de cauchemar qui s'offrait à présent à sa vue. Les tentes avaient été éventrées, les quelques huttes qu'ils avaient construites achevaient de se consumer, tous les objets que les orcs n'avaient pas daigné emporter gisaient pêle-mêle sur le sol piétiné, foulé par des centaines de pieds. Au milieu des décombres gisaient des corps sans vie, baignant dans leur sang. Des corps d'orcs, il est vrai, mais surtout des corps de nains, des guerriers qui avaient vaillamment lutté à un contre cent, des femmes et tous les enfants, à nouveau. Mais pire que tout, pire que l'odeur de brûlé qui se mêlait à celle, douçâtre, du sang, il y avait la sinistre mise en scène laissée par l'ennemi : pratiquement tous les corps des nains adultes avaient été décapités, et leurs têtes étaient fichées sur de grossiers pieux de bois –de simples branches épointées fichées en terre- sur tout le pourtour du camp. Quant aux corps des enfants, plusieurs étaient déchiquetés, comme s'ils avaient été -et c'était probablement le cas- la proie de bêtes carnassières, comme si les wargs se les étaient disputés.

Pour Fili, outre l'horreur de la découverte et la peur qui montait en lui, ce carnage ravivait avec une effroyable netteté la pire nuit de son existence, celle du Grand Massacre qui, déjà, avait coûté la vie à tant des leurs et notamment à sa mère et à son jeune frère. Hébété, il demeurait là à considérer l'étendue du désastre sans oser avancer quand la voix d'Andlain, qu'il avait complètement oublié, s'éleva juste derrière lui :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Fili.

Il semblait sincère. Fili tourna machinalement la tête vers lui : dans les yeux sombres qui croisèrent les siens, il lut une compassion bien réelle. Mais peu lui importait, vraiment. Il ne répondit pas et prit sur lui pour s'avancer à pas lents au milieu des décombres. Presque malgré lui, fébrilement, malgré la répulsion qu'il en éprouvait, il s'efforçait d'identifier les morts. Il connaissait intimement chacun d'eux et chaque nouvelle perte lui infligeait une nouvelle souffrance. Cependant, il tremblait de découvrir parmi eux les dépouilles de ses plus proches amis ou encore... N'y tenant plus, le jeune nain mit ses mains en porte-voix et hurla :

- Thorin ! Thorin !

Le seul résultat de ses cris fut un vol d'oiseaux effarouchés dans les arbres alentours. Puis le silence retomba. Un silence de mort, comme on le dit hélas si bien, à peine troublé par le grésillement des derniers vestiges d'incendie.

- Dwalin ! cria encore Fili. Balin !

Il se souvint que Thorin et quelques autres avaient du livrer combat dans la forêt, après leur fuite précipitée. Son oncle lui avait ordonné de courir et lui-même, ainsi que ses compagnons, étaient demeurés en arrière... Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fili regretta d'avoir obéi. Sa place aurait été auprès d'eux pour combattre à leurs côtés et partager leur sort, quel qu'il soit. Il n'était plus un enfant, après tout, pour accepter de s'enfuir quand d'autres se battaient pour le protéger. L'amertume, le regret, la honte même lui emplirent la bouche comme un torrent de fiel.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'orienter rapidement et de prendre sa course à travers bois. Il devait retrouver l'endroit où il avait laissé les autres. Quand bien même ce serait pour découvrir que ses pires craintes étaient fondées, il devait savoir.

ooOoo

- Ils sont peut-être encore vivants.

Après ce qui paraissait être des heures de silence, la voix d'Andlain semblait presque incongrue, bizarre dans la grande paix nocturne, troublée seulement par le crépitement du feu et, par moment, le cri d'un oiseau de nuit ou le lointain hurlement d'un loup.

- S'il n'y a pas de corps... risqua encore l'elfe-nain.

Immobile depuis des heures, jambes croisées, coudes sur les genoux, Fili regardait droit devant lui sans rien voir. Ce fut d'une voix absente, lointaine, qu'il répondit :

- Il vaudrait sans doute mieux qu'ils soient morts.

Le silence se réinstalla.

Andlain se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment plus, Fili reprit soudain, toujours sans bouger, toujours de la même voix lointaine et atone :

- S'ils ne sont pas morts, cela veut dire que les orcs les ont emmenés pour en faire des esclaves.

Il eut une sorte de sanglot, sec, étranglé, sans une larme, sans changer d'expression.

- Jamais mon oncle ne se soumettra... ils le tueront, de toute façon. Et les autres... quelle que soit la raison... tous auraient préféré mourir en guerriers plutôt qu'une mort lente dans les mines.

Nouveau silence.

- De toute façon, reprit Fili d'une voix très basse, même s'ils étaient vivants, même s'ils _restaient_ vivants, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Je suis seul... tout seul désormais... ils sont des centaines...

Cette fois, il se plongea le visage dans les mains et un nouveau sanglot souleva ses épaules.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Fili.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix très douce. L'intéressé ne parut cependant pas entendre et demeura prostré. Au bout d'un moment, Andlain se risqua à demander :

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Fili retint de justesse la réponse cinglante qui lui montait aux lèvres : cette créature commençait à lui échauffer les oreilles et vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment ! Par ailleurs… outre qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'_il_ allait pouvoir faire à présent, le « nous » l'agaçait prodigieusement. « Nous », vraiment ! Mais à la dernière seconde, les mots se coincèrent au fond de sa gorge… car l'oppressant sentiment de la terrible solitude qui était désormais la sienne venait de le gagner. Oui, il était forcé de l'avouer, avoir de la compagnie n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose. Aussi n'eut-il pas le courage de rappeler à son étrange compagnon qu'il lui avait préalablement demandé de l'aider à retrouver son chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Chez lui…. Fili éprouva au cœur un pincement de jalousie. Oui, Andlain avait encore un endroit où aller, lui. Des gens à retrouver, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment les siens. S'il n'avait pas été aussi bouleversé et anéanti, il se serait d'ailleurs probablement demandé pourquoi ce curieux spécimen paraissait si désireux de rester avec lui, surtout après les scènes de carnage dont il avait eu le triste loisir de voir le résultat ce jour-là. N'aurait-il pas dû, tout au contraire, vouloir fuir au plus vite ce monde hostile et retrouver la sécurité de son foyer ? Mais Fili n'avait pas la tête à ce genre de réflexion.

Il sentait peser sur ses épaules le poids de tous ces morts, il était oppressé par cette épouvantable conviction d'être, désormais, seul au monde, et puis il y avait la peur qui lui rongeait le ventre comme un acide. Oh, pas la peur de voir revenir les orcs, non ! Au contraire ! Avec quel féroce soulagement il les aurait accueillis ! S'ils devaient revenir, Fili ne prendrait pas la fuite, cette fois ! Il livrerait bataille, comme il aurait dû le faire aujourd'hui, et peu importe qu'il soit tué ou capturé car dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il rejoindrait les siens. Il n'éprouverait plus cette honte cuisante qui s'ajoutait à tout le reste, d'avoir détalé comme un lapin en abandonnant les autres derrière lui. Où étaient-ils, à cette heure ? Qu'était-il advenu d'eux ?

Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à retrouver l'endroit où les orcs avaient rattrapé son petit groupe : il leur avait suffi de suivre les traces de leur fuite précipitée, doublées par celles du fort contingent d'ennemis lancé à leurs trousses. Bête comme chou.

Et bientôt, sous le couvert de la forêt, à nouveau l'odeur du sang se mêlant à celle du sous-bois. Fili avait senti ses jambes trembler si fort qu'il avait craint de tomber.

La bataille avait été acharnée, comme en témoignaient les branches brisées, les troncs entaillés et la végétation écrasée. Ils avaient été huit à fuir ensemble. Fili avait réussi à s'échapper –grâce à la résistance acharnée des autres, ainsi qu'il s'en rendait compte à présent- et deux étaient étendus morts sur le théâtre du combat, Neirin qui avait eu la colonne vertébrale fracturée et qu'ils avaient dû achever ensuite, et Furmir qui avait le crâne défoncé.

Aucune trace des cinq autres. Ah si, pourtant : Andlain ramassa sur le côté une hache poissée de sang noir et que Fili reconnut aussitôt, c'était l'une de celles de Dwalin.

Ah et puis, il y avait aussi neuf cadavres d'orcs sur le champ de bataille, mais de ceux-là Fili se fichait comme d'une guigne. Malgré tout, il se sentit fier de ses amis : ils s'étaient bien battus, ils avaient chèrement vendu leurs vies ! Accoutumé à déchiffrer les traces des animaux de la forêt, il étudia avidement la trouée dans les feuillages provoquée par les orcs lorsqu'ils s'étaient retirés, mais le sol était tellement piétiné et par de si nombreux pieds que la piste ne pouvait rien lui apprendre. Fili fut tenté de la suivre mais il savait déjà que c'était peine perdue : les monstres était trop nombreux, leur trace parlait d'elle-même, même si les siens étaient encore en vie, il ne pourrait rien faire pour les aider. Par ailleurs, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit (l'image lui était venue d'un archer dissimulé dans un arbre, par exemple, tirant de loin sur les orcs), les autres risquaient de s'en prendre à leurs prisonniers –si prisonniers il y avait… Avec une cruelle ironie, Fili se souvint des paroles de Dwalin, lorsqu'il s'était déclaré prêt à faire des sacrifices….

Désemparé, la gorge serrée, impuissant, le jeune nain balaya une dernière fois du regard les lieux du drame. Andlain se tenait debout à quelques pas de lui, l'air passablement effaré par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait pas du souvent se trouver sur un champ de bataille ! Il tenait toujours, au bout de son bras, la hache de Dwalin. Fili franchit l'espace qui les séparait et prit l'arme sans un mot. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le manche et la détresse l'envahit.

- J'aurais dû rester avec eux, chuchota-t-il.

Il avait la gorge si serrée qu'il pouvait à peine articuler.

- Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Thorin.

- Thorin ? demanda Andlain avec douceur.

- Mon oncle… c'est lui qui m'a élevé après la mort de mes parents. Et c'est aussi la seule famille qu'il me reste.

- Je comprends…

On voyait dans le regard de l'elfe-nain qu'il comprenait vraiment. Ce n'était pas là de simples paroles de politesses.

- Il m'a ordonné de courir, de ne pas m'arrêter, de ne pas regarder en arrière, poursuivit Fili avec un accent désespéré, comme s'il essayait de se justifier. Mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais dû lui obéir…

- Alors tu ne serais plus là, toi non plus.

Fili lui jeta un coup d'œil plein de mépris : ce faux nain s'imaginait-il par hasard qu'il avait peur de se battre ou de mourir, surtout avec les siens ?

- Et alors ?! lui avait-il jeté avec hargne.

Mais aucune rebuffade ne semblait atteindre Andlain. Au cours des heures qui avaient suivi, il avait aidé Fili à dresser un bûcher funéraire et à y porter les corps de tous les nains, afin qu'ils ne deviennent pas la proie des bêtes sauvages. Fili devait le reconnaître, il n'avait pas flanché, il n'avait témoigné d'aucun dégoût devant les carcasses mutilées, seulement une grande peine, que d'ailleurs le jeune prince ne s'expliquait pas, mais il était trop accaparé par la sienne pour y prêter vraiment attention.

Tout cela avait pris très longtemps et la nuit était tombée depuis des heures quand ils avaient enfin terminé leur macabre besogne. Fili avait alors guidé son compagnon jusqu'à un endroit qu'il connaissait, abrité du vent et de la pluie par un léger surplomb de rocher, où ils avaient établi leur sommaire campement. Andlain avait sorti de la légère musette qu'il portait en bandoulière une sorte de pain étrange –du lembas, avait-il dit- et en avait offert à Fili qui avait refusé. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim et ne pouvait rien avaler. Depuis, ils étaient demeurés silencieux jusqu'à ce que, dans l'humidité grandissante qui annonçait l'aube, l'elfe-nain rompe subitement le silence :

- Ils sont peut-être encore vivants…

Aucun des deux n'avait dormi. Lorsque le jour commença à poindre entre les branches, Andlain se leva sans bruit, saisit son arc, passa son carquois à l'épaule et s'éloigna sans un mot. Peut-être en avait-il finalement eu assez d'une compagnie aussi morose que la sienne, pensa Fili, lugubre. Peut-être avait-il compris qu'il ne pouvait l'aider et préférait-il tenter sa chance tout seul. C'était plutôt courageux, il fallait le reconnaître. Surtout après avoir vu ce qui pouvait arriver aux nains dans cette région de la Terre du Milieu.

Fili ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir mais, après que la forêt se soit refermée sur ce curieux personnage, il se sentit si seul qu'il étouffa un gémissement en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras toujours repliés sur ses genoux. Qu'allait-il faire, désormais ? Continuer à vivre ici, seul, dans cette forêt, attendant ou espérant que les orcs reviennent pour finir le travail ? Vivre seul n'est pas tellement dans le caractère des nains. Fili s'imagina sous l'aspect d'un ermite hirsute, rendu à moitié fou par la solitude et eut une grimace de dégoût. Partir, alors ? Mais pour aller où ? Partir à l'aventure, au gré des chemins, sans aucun but précis ? Oui, peut-être. D'un autre côté, il devait le reconnaître, l'idée de s'éloigner des Montagnes Bleues ne lui souriait guère : il aurait l'impression d'abandonner définitivement les siens. Les siens qui peinaient et souffraient sous le joug des orcs. Certes, si Fili avait imaginé avoir une chance de les libérer, il aurait volontiers sacrifié sa vie pour cela, malheureusement, la bonne volonté et l'esprit de sacrifice ne suffisaient pas : un malheureux nain isolé ne pouvait tout simplement rien contre les centaines, voire les milliers d'orcs qui détenaient son peuple en esclavage.

Fili en était là de ses tristes réflexions lorsqu'un léger mouvement se fit parmi les arbres. Il tendit aussitôt la main vers son épée, avant de reconnaître Andlain qui revenait vers lui d'un pas souple. Il rapportait un magnifique faisan, qu'il entreprit aussitôt de plumer et de vider avant de fabriquer une broche improvisée. Tout cela sans un mot.

Fili se fit la réflexion que pour quelqu'un qui s'était perdu dans les bois, très profonds, il est vrai, ce drôle de coco ne paraissait pas avoir eu beaucoup de mal à le retrouver. Enfin, il ne s'était peut-être pas éloigné non plus.

Le jeune prince ne se croyait pas capable d'avaler quelque chose, pourtant, lorsqu'une appétissante odeur de viande grillée se répandit dans la lumière du petit matin, il commença à saliver. Après tout, il n'avait rien avalé depuis la matinée de la veille !

Les deux garçons mangèrent sans rien dire puis, une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés, Andlain essuya ses mains grasses dans l'herbe, regarda Fili et avoua :

- Je t'ai menti.

Malgré lui, Fili éprouva une déception.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, bougonna-t-il.

- Je ne me suis pas perdu. Je ne suis pas un elfe mais les elfes m'ont appris à ne jamais me perdre dans une forêt. Je t'ai suivi parce que tu étais le premier nain que je voyais. Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi, sur les tiens… sur mon peuple.

Il fit une pause et acheva :

- J'ai quitté ma famille adoptive pour cela : retrouver les miens.

Il poussa un profond soupir et ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse :

- Je n'avais jamais pensé que les premiers nains que je trouverais seraient morts.

- Mais tu savais donc que nous vivions ici ? demanda Fili, interdit.

L'autre opina :

- Je n'en étais pas certain mais il y avait des rumeurs au sujet d'une colonie de nains qui aurait trouvé refuge dans ces bois après le Massacre.

- Des rumeurs ! répéta amèrement Fili. Inutile de demander pourquoi les orcs nous sont tombés dessus. Ces rumeurs, ils devaient les avoir entendues, eux aussi. Mais je me demande qui a pu les répandre… qui pouvait savoir ?

Andlain haussa les épaules :

- Ca, je l'ignore.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, que Fili se força à rompre :

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies vécu parmi les elfes, au point de leur ressembler ? Je veux dire, t'habiller comme eux, porter les mêmes armes qu'eux…

En toute honnêteté, il ne pouvait pas prétendre que la vie de cet être hybride l'intéressait beaucoup, mais mieux valait discuter que broyer du noir et ressasser des idées qui ne menaient nulle part. Andlain soupira.

- Ils m'ont recueilli après le Massacre, dit-il.

Fili dressa l'oreille mais, en même temps, il éprouva une réticence : l'idée que ce semi-elfe puisse avoir appartenu à son clan lui était désagréable. Peut-être parce que les survivants avaient si longtemps vécu en autarcie, coupés du reste du monde, et n'étaient pas prêts à accepter un nouveau venu dans leurs rangs. Ou peut-être seulement parce qu'un nain à moitié elfe couvrirait de honte sa famille d'origine. C'était, il fallait le reconnaître, passablement écœurant.

- J'ignorais que des elfes pouvaient se soucier d'un nain, commenta-t-il.

- Je n'étais qu'un bébé, précisa Andlain. C'est sans doute pour ça.

- Un bébé ? Mais comment as-tu pu survivre au Massacre ? Jusqu'à ce jour, je croyais être le seul enfant à avoir survécu cette nuit-là. Et à quel prix, soupira-t-il encore.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ma mère adoptive m'a raconté qu'elle m'avait trouvé dans un panier qui dérivait au fil de la rivière.

Fili devint d'une pâleur mortelle et son visage se figea. Il crut même que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Sans se rendre compte de l'effet que suscitaient ses paroles, Andlain poursuivit :

- Elle a d'abord pensé que mes parents étaient à ma recherche. Elle a laissé le panier sur la rive pour leur laisser une piste et m'a emporté, pensant me rendre lorsqu'ils viendraient me réclamer. Mais quelques temps plus tard, les elfes ont appris ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et Elrïdel a alors compris que ma présence sur la rivière n'était due ni à un accident ni à une négligence, mais qu'une malheureuse, ma vraie mère sans doute, avait imaginé ce moyen désespéré de me soustraire au Massacre.

Fili ne respirait plus. Ses poings étaient si serrés que le sang commençait à s'en retirer et ses doigts à blanchir. Pourtant, ce fut un cri de révolte et de déni qui résonna dans son esprit, dans tout son être :

- IMPOSSIBLE !

Il aurait voulu se jeter sur ce menteur, cet affabulateur, marteler de coups de poings ce visage trop semblable à celui d'un elfe, lui enfoncer n'importe quoi dans la gorge pour le faire taire… Mais il ne pouvait bouger, il était paralysé, glacé, il tremblait…

- Elrïdel m'a élevé continuait Andlain, imperturbable. Elle ne m'a jamais caché mes origines.

Il eut un petit rire désabusé :

- De toute façon, il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle, ou complètement idiot, pour ne pas voir à quel point j'étais différent des autres !

Cette fois, il esquissa un petit sourire triste et acheva un ton plus bas :

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, d'être différent.

Fili n'écoutait plus. Le tumulte de ses émotions, de sa révolte, l'assourdissait.

- C'est un mensonge ! songeait-il avec force. Une histoire qu'il a entendue raconter n'importe où… C'est n'est PAS _lui_ !

Depuis la nuit funeste du Massacre des Innocents, il était arrivé assez souvent à Fili de rêver -il n'y croyait pas mais rêver n'est pas défendu- qu'un jour, peut-être, il retrouverait son petit frère, miraculeusement sauf. Et il s'était toujours plu à imaginer que dans ce cas, tous deux se reconnaîtraient du premier coup d'œil. En tous les cas, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait eu l'esprit assez tordu pour aller se raconter que Kili pourrait un jour apparaître sous l'apparence d'un elfe raté !

- …. Les elfes me toléraient, terminait Andlain. Mais sans plus. Et nombre d'entre eux ne manquaient jamais une occasion de me faire remarquer que je n'étais pas des leurs. J'ai fini par en avoir assez et j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche des miens.

- Tu n'es pas des nôtres non plus !

La voix de Fili était si rauque qu'elle en était totalement méconnaissable et il fixait sur Andlain, déconcerté, un regard injecté de sang et brûlant de haine. Il n'y avait rien ni personne en cet instant qu'il détestait autant que ce… que cette… cette _créature_ ! Il éprouvait la sensation d'étouffer, à tel point qu'il en avait le souffle court. Il se leva brusquement et ajouta, méprisant :

- Tu ne trouveras pas ta place ici non plus, surtout plus maintenant. Va-t'en !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas sous le couvert de la forêt.


	2. Chapitre 3

Cela ressemblait de très près à l'enfer.

N'y manquaient même pas les damnés.

Le peuple des orcs connaissait un développement exponentiel des plus impressionnants depuis qu'il avait colonisé toutes les Montagnes Bleues. Un jour viendrait où il représenterait une terrible menace pour tout le reste de la Terre du Milieu mais, pour l'heure et depuis soixante-dix ans, ils se contentaient de se multiplier et de s'organiser. Les montagnes étaient désormais truffées d'un labyrinthe de cavernes qui, certes, ne communiquaient pas toutes entre elles en raison des aléas du terrain (roche trop dure, rivières souterraines, etc) mais peu importait, les orcs s'étaient dissociés en plusieurs groupes de manière à tenir toutes les montagnes. Durant les premières décennies, ils avaient forcé leurs esclaves à creuser sans fin de nouvelles galeries et de nouvelles salles pour accueillir leur multitude.

Puis, à force de creuser, ils avaient découvert des filons de métal. Depuis, une partie des nains réduits en esclavage exploitaient les mines de fer afin de fabriquer des armes, certes, mais aussi de nouveaux outils pour travailler les entrailles de la montagne. Jour et nuit (mais comment, si loin sous la terre, différencier l'un de l'autre ?) les cavernes résonnaient du bruit des outils, du claquement des fouets, du ronflement des fournaises et du sifflement du métal refroidi après avoir été forgé. Des lueurs sanglantes, émanant des torches et des fours, baignaient les lieux en permanence.

A côté de cela, les orcs forçaient leurs esclaves à ouvrir toujours de nouvelles galeries dans l'espoir de trouver de nouveaux filons. Elles étaient abandonnées lorsqu'elles ne donnaient rien, ou remblayées à la hâte.

Et partout, outre les orcs qui supervisaient les travaux, des nains hâves, décharnés, épuisés et les yeux creux ployaient sous les charges, creusaient le sol, alimentaient les foyers et travaillaient le métal.

Tel était le spectacle que Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur et les quelques autres qui avaient été capturés dans la forêt découvraient, atterrés. Car c'est une chose que savoir par ouïe dire, c'en est une autre de voir par soi-même !

Poussés sans ménagement par leurs geôliers, ils traversèrent une partie de l'immense chantier jusqu'au pied d'un énorme éboulis, comme si la montagne s'était affaissée sur elle-même en cet endroit. Comme une multitude de fourmis, des nains équipés de pioches ou de marteaux réduisaient les blocs de pierre en morceaux tandis que d'autres en emplissaient d'énormes paniers qu'ils chargeaient ensuite sur leurs épaules pour aller les vider on ne savait où, le dos courbé sous le poids. Pas un n'eut un regard pour les nouveaux arrivants. Trop épuisés, sans doute, ou alors si profondément enfoncés dans leur misérable existence d'esclaves que plus rien ne pouvait susciter en eux le moindre intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda un orc en pointant un doigt épais vers Bifur.

Ils avaient déjà eu droit à la même pantomime plus tôt, dans la forêt : les nains avaient eu bien du mal à convaincre leurs ennemis de ne pas toucher au fer de hache enfoncé dans le crâne de leur compagnon. Les orcs y voyaient une arme, point, et voulaient donc la retirer. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'ils le fassent vraiment. Balin avait dû longuement parlementer et déployer des trésors de persuasion pour leur faire admettre que toucher à cette lame tuerait leur compagnon sur le champ et qu'ils ne couraient aucun risque de le voir tenter de s'en servir. Ils craignirent d'avoir à recommencer mais, cette fois, ce fut l'un de leurs ravisseurs qui se chargea de l'explication :

- C'est juste un nain rendu à moitié idiot par un maladroit qui ne sait même pas fendre correctement un crâne ! T'inquiète, il ne peut pas y toucher, sa cervelle viendrait avec !

L'autre orc haussa les épaules et aboya à l'adresse des prisonniers :

- Prenez des outils et mettez-vous au travail ! En vitesse !

Thorin et Dwalin se dressèrent furieusement sous l'outrage, les yeux en feu. Au même instant, leur attention fut détournée par le pitoyable spectacle d'un malheureux qui chancelait sous le poids insupportable de son panier empli de pierres. Tandis qu'il titubait, un orc le prit pour cible et fit siffler son fouet :

- Plus vite, racaille ! Tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser ! Plus vite !

Le nain, à bout de forces, fit quelques pas plus chancelants que jamais et finit par tomber sur les genoux, incapable de se redresser, presque écrasé par le poids de sa charge.

Lorsqu'il vit l'orc s'acharner sur lui à coups de fouet, le sang de Thorin ne fit qu'un tour. D'un geste machinal, il chercha une épée à son côté et ne trouva évidemment rien. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un pas en avant pour se porter au secours du malheureux. Dwalin, comme toujours son ombre fidèle, suivit son regard et se dressa à son côté, le regard farouche.

Mais Balin les arrêta en les saisissant vivement par le bras.

- Thorin, je t'en supplie !

Le roi voulut se dégager mais le vieillard resserra son étreinte et, à voix basse, il dit très vite :

- Nous devons sortir d'ici. Mais pour cela, il faut rester en vie. Je t'en prie ! Pour le moment on ne peut rien faire, nous serions taillés en pièces. Ne dis rien, fais semblant d'obéir...

Thorin tourna la tête vers lui d'un mouvement brusque et le foudroya du regard. Balin ajouta, presque sur le ton d'une prière :

- Pense à Fili ! Pour lui, Thorin ! Pour lui, tu dois vivre. Et pour notre peuple tout entier.

- Il a raison, marmonna Bofur à mi-voix.

- Vivre, mais à quel prix ? grogna Dwalin, apparemment peu convaincu.

A ce moment, un nain qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, aux vêtements ocres de poussière de roche, aux cheveux presque momifiés par la saleté et au visage morne leur tendit des outils. Outils qu'ils regardèrent non sans répugnance et presque comme s'ils ignoraient de quoi il s'agissait !

- Ne faites pas d'éclat, murmura l'inconnu presque sans bouger les lèvres. Les orcs n'aiment rien tant que faire des exemples et croyez-moi, il y a de meilleures façons de mourir.

- Au travail, bande de fainéants ! beugla un orc.

- Faites ce qu'il dit, ça vaudra mieux, chuchota encore l'inconnu.

- Thorin ! souffla encore Balin à voix très basse.

A contrecoeur, d'un geste presque machinal, Thorin saisit la pioche qu'on lui tendait. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent sans mot dire.

Faire semblant... donner le change à ces brutes... et trouver le moyen de s'enfuir. Telle serait désormais leur seule préoccupation.

ooOoo

Dix jours plus tard, leur résignation de façade commençait sérieusement à se fissurer. Ils étaient épuisés par le labeur incessant, le ventre creux -on ne pouvait pas appeler nourriture l'infâme brouet qu'on servait aux prisonniers deux fois par jour- chacun de leurs muscles protestait douloureusement : le dos cassé à force de travailler penchés, les jambes nouées de rester debout toute la journée, sans parler des bras : manier pelle, pioche ou marteau des heures durant n'est pas une sinécure.

Tout cela cependant n'était rien : c'était leur patience qui était à bout. Chaque fois qu'un orc passait à proximité de lui, Thorin avait des fourmillements dans les doigts tant il avait envie de lui enfoncer sa pioche dans le crâne ! Il se contenait encore, mais de plus en plus difficilement. Il lui fallait vraiment se raccrocher à la pensée de Fili, abandonné à lui-même, pour ne pas exploser.

- Ca ne peut pas durer, grommela Dwalin à ses côtés, comme en écho à ses pensées. Si nous ne sortons pas d'ici rapidement, nous ne sortirons plus du tout. Nous devons agir tant qu'il nous reste des forces.

Il fit une pause et ajouta :

- Regarde Balin. Il n'en peut plus.

Thorin ne leva pas les yeux et se contenta d'opiner d'un vague hochement de tête. Ses manches en lambeaux se balançaient tristement au rythme de ses mouvements, mécaniques comme ceux d'une machine. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder, il savait.

Plus âgé que ses compagnons, Balin était au bout de ses forces. Or, ils savaient tous ce que cela voulait dire : s'il ne mourait pas d'épuisement, les orcs l'achèveraient dès lors qu'ils considéreraient qu'il devenait inutile.

- Vous allez nous sortir d'ici ?

La question semblait si incongrue que, pour le coup, Thorin cessa de manier la pioche, redressant ses reins douloureux avec une grimace. C'était Mordin qui avait parlé, ce nain qui le tout premier jour les avait mis en garde et exhortés au calme. Il semblait le seul, dans cette multitude hébétée, à avoir conservé un semblant d'intérêt pour ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il semblait aussi s'être attaché aux nouveaux venus, peut-être parce qu'eux seuls, lors des très rares instants où ils en avaient le loisir, échangeaient quelques mots avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? bougonna Thorin en se massant le dos.

- Vous êtes Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, n'est-ce pas ? Notre roi. Vous êtes venu pour nous sortir tous d'ici.

Abasourdi, Thorin échangea un regard avec Dwalin. Certes, ils nourrissaient le projet de s'échapper, mais pas un instant ils n'avaient envisagé de libérer cette multitude ! L'idée même en était ridicule. Même pour un tout petit groupe, l'opération était à la limite de l'impossible -en tous cas, pour le moment ils ne voyaient toujours pas comment ils pourraient s'y prendre- alors tous ces nains ! Dwalin ne mâcha d'ailleurs pas ses mots :

- Si nous trouvons un moyen, nous ne pourrons pas être nombreux.

- Vous trouverez, fit Mordin avec confiance, j'en suis sûr.

Au même instant, un cri lui échappa : la lanière d'un fouet venait de lui labourer l'épaule.

- Au travail, racaille ! hurla un orc. Vous n'êtes pas là pour bavasser !

Les yeux de Thorin jetèrent des éclairs mais déjà le nain se hâtait de reprendre sa besogne un moment interrompue.

- Oh, celui-là ! grogna Dwalin avec haine, suivant des yeux l'orc qui continuait à déambuler sur le chantier en houspillant les uns et les autres. Je me ferais un plaisir de l'étrangler avec la lanière de son propre fouet !

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Thorin avait repris son travail, mécaniquement, un geste s'enchaînant à l'autre, ses longs cheveux noirs balayant son visage. Pourtant, loin d'être résigné, il bouillait de colère. De colère contre lui-même. Il n'appréciait pas du tout que ce soit un malheureux comme Mordin, un gamin -il n'était pas tellement plus âgé que Fili et devait être à peine adolescent lors du Massacre- qui lui ait montré du doigt son devoir. Oui, il était le roi des nains. Il devait les libérer de cet enfer. Mais comment ? Comment ?

A la dérobée, il jeta cette fois un regard inquiet vers Balin qui titubait sur place, le visage gris. La solidarité de son petit groupe était encore intacte : Bofur et Bifur, ainsi que Bragni, un autre de leurs compagnons de la forêt, s'arrangeaient pour se placer devant le vieux nain chaque fois qu'un orc passait à proximité, de manière à ce qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à lui, ne remarque pas qu'il n'était plus guère productif. Dwalin avait raison, ils devaient trouver une solution très rapidement, avant d'être eux aussi réduits à l'état de morts-vivants, de n'avoir plus ni espoir, ni volonté, à peine la force de se traîner en attendant la mort. Le roi eut un sursaut de révolte. Il ne finirait pas comme ça, certainement pas ! Et ses amis non plus.

Mais comment, comment, comment faire ?

Le chantier était constamment surveillé, par des dizaines d'orcs armés. Et il y en avait encore des centaines, sinon des milliers qui grouillaient partout dans les galeries.

Cela paraissait vraiment sans espoir.

ooOoo

Fili se figea entre les arbres, le nez en l'air, inspirant profondément : il ne rêvait pas, ça sentait le feu de bois. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir soigneusement recouvert les braises de cendres avant de partir chasser.

Un orc ?

Ou bien... ?!

D'un mouvement d'épaule, il ré-équilibra sur son épaule le poids du jeune daim qu'il avait tué et, prudemment, s'approcha du petit campement solitaire qu'il avait établi dans cette partie particulièrement dense de la forêt.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il avait abandonné Andlain à son sort, bon ou mauvais, et il s'interdisait farouchement de penser à lui. Ce n'était qu'un menteur, de toute façon, il l'avait lui-même reconnu. Et de toute manière... mais ! Non ! Fili refusait de penser encore à cette créature, il s'obligeait à occuper son esprit à autre chose lorsque, insidieux, le souvenir de l'elfe-nain lui revenait en mémoire. Il y avait plutôt bien réussi, d'ailleurs.

Jusqu'à cet instant : car lorsqu'il risqua un coup d'oeil vers son camp, ce fut bien l'infernale créature qu'il aperçut, paisiblement assise auprès du feu qu'il avait ranimé.

Fili était consterné. Il hésita entre plusieurs alternatives : disparaître sans bruit et traverser toute la forêt pour aller s'installer ailleurs... ou bien tirer une de ses haches à lancer et fendre le crâne à cet importun ! Ou bien encore...

- Je sais que tu es là, tu sais, dit l'autre d'une voix paisible. J'ai vu les feuilles bouger.

- C'est toi qui va bouger ! explosa Fili en sortant du couvert. Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! Je me fiche de tes histoires et je me fiche de _toi_ ! Tu comprends, ça ?! Ou bien tu es trop bouché ?! Je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer d'un nain qui n'a rien d'un nain et qui a les manières des elfes !

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre tout ce que j'ai à savoir pour devenir un vrai nain, répliqua Andlain sans s'émouvoir.

L'espace d'un instant, Fili eut vraiment envie d'aller se taper la tête contre un tronc d'arbre, tant il était exaspérée, excédé, horripilé... Quoi qu'il dise ou quoi qu'il fasse, cet olibrius paraissait déterminé à lui imposer sa présence !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? siffla-t-il.

- Ecoute, Fili, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu dire l'autre jour pour te mettre tellement en colère. Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai vécu parmi les elfes. Les elfes et les nains ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre et, crois-moi, je le sais mieux que quiconque ! Je garderai toujours de la tendresse pour Elrïdel et je lui ai promis de ne jamais la laisser trop longtemps sans nouvelle, mais elle savait depuis toujours qu'un jour, je partirais. C'est elle-même qui me l'a dit. Et si ça t'ennuie, je n'aborderai plus ce sujet, je te le promets. Mais pour l'heure, nous sommes dans la même situation toi et moi : nulle part où aller et plus personne à retrouver. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine, mais c'est vrai. Alors pourquoi ne pas se tenir compagnie, toi et moi ? Deux, c'est mieux que rien.

Les nains ne sont pas faits pour vivre seuls. Fili ne pouvait nier que la solitude lui pesait affreusement. Résigné, il s'approcha du feu et laissa tomber son gibier à terre.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré une sangsue comme toi, grogna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

L'autre haussa les épaules :

- J'ai suivi tes traces, tout simplement. Pas tout de suite, je voulais te laisser le temps de... de te calmer.

- Oui, eh bien j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi : je ne vais pas rester ici.

Tout en parlant, Fili s'était assis sur ses talons et entreprenait de dépouiller le daim, avec les gestes précis que confère une longue habitude.

- J'ai l'intention d'aller faire un tour du côté des montagnes, poursuivit Fili.

A vrai dire, il venait de prendre cette décision à l'instant même, en réalisant combien être seul le rongeait.

- Je sais bien que je ne pourrais rien faire pour les miens, continua-t-il tristement, mais le savoir ne suffit pas, je crois que j'ai besoin de le _voir_. De m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Ensuite, eh bien... ensuite, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je ne vais pas rester ici, dans cette forêt, toute ma vie.

Il y eut un assez long silence, puis Andlain chercha le regard de son compagnon et demanda :

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Parce que tu demandes la permission, maintenant ? bougonna Fili. C'est nouveau.

Il parut réfléchir un instant puis ajouta, toujours bourru :

- Les montagnes grouillent d'orcs. Nous pouvons nous faire tuer ou nous faire prendre. Tu as eu un aperçu de se que ça peut vouloir dire.

- J'ai été élevé en guerrier, Fili.

- Eh bien, grognonna encore Fili, concentré sur sa tâche. Puisqu'apparemment je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser de toi... à tes risques et périls !

Ils partirent le lendemain de bon matin. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à vérifier leurs armes et décider du chemin qu'ils emprunteraient.

Pour Fili, cette expédition serait un adieu, aussi était-il fort sombre en prenant la route. Pourtant, plus il y pensait plus il était déterminé. Il était quasiment décidé également à s'en aller ensuite au hasard des chemins. Mais auparavant, il voulait revoir les montagnes. Ce serait non seulement un adieu à tous ceux des siens qui y étaient captifs et qui y étaient morts mais aussi une sorte d'hommage.

Fili était bien conscient que c'était risqué, mais que lui importait, désormais ? Le danger, après tout, était partout. La preuve : leurs ennemis étaient venus les débusquer jusqu'au cœur de la forêt alors que, naïvement, ils s'y croyaient à l'abri. Le danger fait partie de la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Parfois, à la dérobée, le jeune prince jetait un regard vers son étrange compagnon. Celui-ci riait et bavardait sans arrêt, sans se soucier d'obtenir des réponses.

- Cervelle d'oiseau ! pensait Fili. Il en fait un ramage !

Il ne le pensait pas réellement mais c'était une manière pour lui de tenir soigneusement à l'écart d'autres pensées qu'il se refusait purement et simplement à exprimer ou examiner. Il avait décidé de considérer Andlain comme un être sans intérêt et escomptait s'en tenir là. Aussi entretenait-il soigneusement ce point de vue en émettant pour lui-même des opinions assez peu flatteuses. Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même mais s'obstinait néanmoins.

Ils marchèrent pendant six jours, sans hâte particulière, s'arrêtant seulement parfois pour chasser. Andlain, comme tous les elfes, était particulièrement doué au tir à l'arc. Fili le reconnaissait volontiers. En fait ça l'arrangeait, il pouvait ainsi le surnommer « l'elfe » en son for intérieur. Il avait même entrepris au début de l'appeler ainsi à voix haute mais, sans se fâcher, son compagnon lui avait simplement répondu :

- Je ne suis pas un elfe. Inutile de m'appeler comme ça.

- Tu portes bien un nom d'elfe ! Pour moi ça revient au même.

- Tu n'as qu'à me trouver un nom de nain. Dis-moi ceux que tu connais, il y en aura peut-être un qui me plaira.

- Ceux que je connais sont déjà portés par quelqu'un, grogna Fili. Et je n'aimerais t'appeler par aucun d'eux.

- Comme tu voudras.

C'était ça qui était le plus exaspérant, avec lui. Il ne se fâchait jamais, acquiesçait à tout, ne se laissait jamais rebuter et continuait à rire et bavarder comme si de rien n'était. Il était lisse comme du verre et Fili ne trouvait aucune prise sur lui. C'était très agaçant.

Malgré tout, avoir un compagnon aussi facile à vivre et aussi gai avait ses bons côtés. Quel boute-en-train ! Fili avait beau grogner pour le principe, de plus en plus souvent il riait sous cape aux plaisanteries de l'autre, ils finirent même un soir, autour de leur feu, à rire tous les deux à gorge déployée, scellant ainsi le début d'une véritable amitié.

Et puis, un matin, ils aperçurent les hautes cimes des montagnes entre les branches tandis que les arbres se clairsemaient. Cette fois, Andlain ne trouva pas à plaisanter. D'ailleurs, Fili le mit en garde :

- A partir de maintenant, il faut faire très attention et éviter le bruit. Nous pouvons tomber sur des orcs à tout moment.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'aventurer très avant dans les montagnes. Il savait très bien que s'approcher des repaires de ses ennemis serait suicidaire. Il avait l'intention d'essayer de retrouver l'emplacement de leur village d'autrefois (s'il en restait quoi que ce soit au bout de soixante-dix ans, ce qui n'était pas du tout certain). Une sorte de pèlerinage, tout en regardant une dernière fois ces montagnes qui avaient occupé son horizon d'enfant. En se détachant d'elles, il se détacherait de tous les siens.

En levant le nez vers les lointains sommets qui peu à peu emplissaient le ciel, Fili avait le cœur bien lourd.


	3. Chapitre 4

**Un grand merci à Calaelen et Guest pour leurs commentaires, votre intérêt me fait vraiment très plaisir. Hop, la suite... **

**0000000**

Le groupe de nains dont faisaient partie Thorin et ses compagnons avait été affecté au remblayage d'une galerie, abandonnée récemment car la roche avait été jugée trop friable et donc susceptible d'éboulement.

Manier la pelle plutôt que la pioche ne soulageait nullement les muscles endoloris et la position courbée était toujours aussi pénible. Cependant, au bout de trois jours de ce nouveau labeur, Bofur fit une découverte qui allait tout changer.

Maîtres de la pierre, les nains ont une connaissance presque innée des minéraux. Bofur fut d'abord intrigué par un résidu d'un jaune verdâtre sur sa pelle. Il y porta les doigts avant d'examiner soigneusement ceux-ci, allant même jusqu'à tirer un petit bout de langue pour en apprécier le goût.

Sans en avoir l'air, le nain examina la roche autour de lui et donna quelques coups de pelle à un endroit bien précis. Puis il se pencha et écarta les gravats. Satisfait, il s'assura d'un regard qu'aucun orc ne faisait attention à eux et appela à voix basse :

- Thorin !

Discrètement, il lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

- Regarde : du soufre. Tout un filon, on dirait. Sans doute pas très important, mais…

Les deux nains se regardèrent. La même pensée fit battre leurs cœurs un peu plus fort. Les yeux de Thorin étincelèrent.

- Ils se servent de charbon pour alimenter les feux, murmura-t-il.

- Si nous pouvions trouver du…

- Cache-le et repère bien l'endroit, chuchota vivement le roi nain.

Il fit mine de reprendre son travail mais brancha son cerveau sur la surmultipliée. En tant que peuple de mineurs, les nains sont familiers des dangers potentiels de la roche, des gaz emprisonnés dans les profondeurs et du mélange de certaines matières. Ils ne s'en servent pas comme armes, car ils vénèrent le métal et, pour eux, les seules armes nobles sont d'acier forgé. Cela ne les empêche pas de _savoir_. Aujourd'hui, cette connaissance ajoutée à la découverte providentielle de Bofur représentait peut-être la clef de la liberté.

A ceci près qu'il manquait un élément essentiel. C'était rageant, tout de même. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient là que depuis une quinzaine de jours, ils n'avaient vu qu'une toute petite partie des galeries. Thorin se rapprocha de Mordin.

- Sais-tu s'il y a du salpêtre, quelque part dans ces grottes ? demanda-t-il.

- Du quoi ?

- Du sel de roche. On en trouve dans les grottes humides.

Le jeune nain prit un air perplexe et tout en continuant à travailler fronça les sourcils. Mais il lui fallut un certain temps pour répondre enfin :

- Je crois me souvenir en avoir vu, un jour. Il y a une galerie qui a été abandonnée et en partie remblayée parce qu'il y a une cascade souterraine derrière. L'humidité passe à travers les pierres et je crois qu'il y a une formation de sel de roche, comme vous dites. Pourquoi ?

Thorin dut faire un effort pour dominer l'exultation qui montait en lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de donner l'éveil. Il se contenta de serrer brièvement l'épaule du garçon :

- Parce que cela va peut-être nous aider à sortir d'ici, fit-il.

Sa pelle lui parut bien plus légère, d'un seul coup. Naturellement, il fallait un plan très étudié. Surtout ne pas tout gâcher par trop de précipitation. Et puis, il allait falloir se rendre dans cette galerie humide et ça, ce ne serait pas facile ! Durant les heures consacrées au travail, aucun nain ne se déplaçait sans le consentement ou l'ordre d'un orc. Et durant les quelques trop courtes heures où on leur permettait de prendre un peu de repos, ils étaient enchaînés, par mesure de sécurité.

Thorin sentit son espoir retomber. Il avait beau examiner la situation sous tous les angles, il ne voyait pas comment se procurer le dernier -et indispensable- élément à ce qui, après tout, ne constituait encore qu'une très vague possibilité.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que Mordin réveilla la flamme qui l'avait un moment animé : lui aussi, apparemment, avait longuement réfléchi à la question qui lui avait été posée.

Tandis que les prisonniers étaient autorisés à s'arrêter un moment pour prendre leur pauvre pitance avant de dormir un peu, il se rapprocha de Thorin et lui dit, avec une certaine hésitation :

- Je crois savoir qu'il y a un autre endroit où l'on peut trouver du sel de roche...

Malgré son épuisement, le roi nain releva vivement la tête :

- Où ça ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr... et de toute façon, personne ne voudrait...

- Où ça ? répéta Thorin avec impatience.

- Dans les cachots.

- Il y a des cachots, ici ?

- Oui, mais ils servent surtout aux orcs. J'ai déjà entendu des chefs y envoyer leurs propres hommes. Concernant les nains...

- Continue !

- Cela arrive, mais...

- Va donc au bout ! lança Thorin, impatienté. Dois-je t'arracher chaque mot ?

Le garçon secoua la tête d'un air effrayé :

- Aucun nain n'en ait jamais revenu vivant. Lorsque les orcs y emmènent l'un des nôtres, c'est pour le torturer à mort.

- Charmant ! grommela Dwalin, qui écoutait.

Il lança à Thorin un regard d'avertissement :

- Inutile d'y penser. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça nous avancerait.

- A rien, admit le prince.

Et pourtant, l'idée continua à lui trotter dans la cervelle. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une possibilité, toute simple, qu'il était cependant incapable de voir, une idée informulée rôdant en lisière de sa conscience et qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Il considéra avec rancoeur les anneaux de métal bouclés autour de ses chevilles. Durant le temps qui leur était accordé pour dormir un peu, les orcs ne les surveillaient pas, aussi les enchaînaient-ils les uns aux autres, l'extrémité de leur chaîne étant fixée à la muraille. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de pouvoir se glisser -essayer, du moins, et ce serait effroyablement dangereux- jusqu'à l'un des endroits susceptibles de receler du salpêtre : il fallait profiter du seul moment où ils n'étaient pas étroitement surveillés. Sauf que bien sûr, il aurait fallu aussi être libre de ses mouvements. L'idée qu'il cherchait depuis un moment se présenta subitement à son esprit et Thorin se mit à rire tout bas : c'était en effet simple comme bonjour !

Il croisa le regard inquiet de Dwalin, qui devait se demander à quoi rimait cette inexplicable et soudaine hilarité et craignait même, peut-être, que ses nerfs soient en train de le lâcher. Ou sa raison, qui sait. Il n'en était rien toutefois et, à voix très basse, Thorin exposa longuement son plan à l'oreille de son ami. Dwalin y réfléchit un moment puis finit par souffler :

- Je marche avec toi. Tout plutôt que continuer comme ça. Mais tu réalises que nous avons une chance sur mille de réussir et que si nous échouons...

- Nous mourrons, acheva Thorin. Je sais. Mais je refuse de vivre comme ça plus longtemps !

Les deux nains échangèrent un regard résolu et, l'esprit apaisé, s'allongèrent pour dormir. Plus que jamais, ils avaient besoin de conserver les forces qui leur restaient : ils allaient bientôt en avoir besoin, pour autre chose que casser et charrier des cailloux.

Peut-être était-ce en raison de cet espoir qui désormais brillait tenacement en lui, ou peut-être la certitude que mettre son plan à exécution serait, comme on dit, jouer le tout pour le tout, Thorin sitôt assoupi se mit à rêver de son neveu. Fili se trouvait sur une barque, sur la rivière qui autrefois coulait non loin de leur village. La légère embarcation flottait à une dizaine de mètres, pas plus, de la rive. Le jeune nain se tenait debout au milieu, les bras le long du corps, et le regardait. Thorin l'appelait, lui enjoignait de le rejoindre, mais Fili se contentait de secouer négativement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas, répétait-il. Je ne peux pas, Thorin.

Exaspéré, Thorin finit par se débarrasser de son manteau, de ses armes, puis entra dans l'eau pour rejoindre cette fichue barque.

- Non ! cria Fili. Ne fais pas ça ! Tu es fou, tu vas te faire dévorer !

Dévorer ? Horreur ! Baissant les yeux vers la surface de l'eau, Thorin aperçut alors des dizaines, non des centaines d'anguilles voraces, aux dents effilées comme des rasoirs, qui grouillaient déjà autour de ses jambes et s'attaquaient à ses bottes, cherchant à atteindre la chair. Elles sifflaient comme des serpents, se tordaient en tous sens et revenaient sans cesse à la charge. Thorin voulut regagner la rive, mais celle-ci semblait avoir disparu. Cherchant Fili et sa barque du regard, il les vit disparaître au loin dans une sorte de brume transparente. Fili lui faisait de grands signes et criait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait entendre. A ce moment, une vive douleur transperça le mollet de Thorin et il sut que l'une des anguilles avait réussi à enfoncer sa mâchoire dans son anatomie. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, au moment où un second coup de pied l'atteignait à la volée :

- Debout ! brailla l'orc. Debout, fainéants ! Au travail !

Thorin se redressa avec quelques peines, ses muscles endoloris protestant contre chaque mouvement avec, comme chaque jour, de sérieuses envies de meurtre vis à vis de ces maudits orcs. Autour de lui, ses compagnons d'infortune faisaient de même, gémissant ou grommelant, certains, comme Dwalin, murmurant des injures entre leurs dents. Tous sauf...

- Balin ! appela Thorin en secouant son vieil ami par le bras.

Le vieillard ne bougea pas.

- Balin !

Agenouillé aux côtés de son ami, Thorin le saisit par les épaules, horrifié, refusant de croire ce que, pourtant, il savait déjà : raide et froid, le visage de pierre, le vieux conseiller était mort durant son court sommeil. Thorin le serra brusquement dans ses bras.

- Non ! murmura-t-il. Non...

- Thorin... murmura précipitamment Dwalin, sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Trop tard. La lanière du fouet siffla, cinglante. Thorin éprouva la sensation qu'une lame chauffée à blanc lui déchirait le dos.

- Debout ! criait l'orc, le bras levé, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

Ce fut Dwalin qui s'interposa, se plaçant entre la créature et son ami :

- Pourriture ! gronda-t-il, les poings serrés. L'un des nôtres est mort !

- Et alors ?! Un nain en moins, la belle affaire ! Si tu ne veux pas crever, toi aussi, tu te mets au travail ! Tout de suite !

La situation menaçait de s'envenimer en très peu de temps, car Dwalin ne permettait à personne de lui parler de cette manière. Derrière lui, Thorin serra une dernière fois contre lui le corps de son vieil ami puis, se penchant à son oreille, il murmura quelques mots en langue naine : un adieu... et une promesse solennelle. Puis il se releva, les poings serrés et le regard fixe, posa sa main sur le bras de Dwalin et dit seulement :

- Viens, laisse tomber.

Dwalin lui jeta un regard indécis et comprit, lui qui le connaissait si bien, combien il en coûtait à Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et à son orgueil de céder ainsi. Il en comprit également la raison : maintenant qu'ils avaient un plan, il ne fallait pas tout compromettre.

Tout en suivant les autres, Dwalin jeta un regard lourd de haine et de menaces à l'orc qui les avait agressés :

- On se retrouvera ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il eut à peine le loisir de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au corps de son frère aîné, avant de devoir s'éloigner.

ooOoo

Andlain avait décidé de laisser pousser sa barbe et sa moustache. Puisqu'aussi bien, disait-il, il avait définitivement tourné le dos à son passé elfique. Sans compter qu'il confia à Fili qu'il avait toujours détesté se raser. Aucun elfe n'étant obligé de le faire, il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de monstre.

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, jusqu'à présent le résultat n'était guère probant. Et encore moins esthétique : quelques touffes disparates qui pointaient, isolées, ici et là… Fili n'avait jamais vu barbe si pauvre et si inégale, même si ce n'était que le début. Il gardait toutefois ses réflexions pour lui-même. Jusqu'à ce second matin après qu'ils aient vu tous deux apparaître les premiers contreforts de la montagne.

Tandis que Fili s'affairait à son paquetage avant de reprendre la route, Andlain se frottait furieusement le menton.

- Ca gratte ! se plaignit-il. Comment vous faites pour supporter tous ces poils sur la figure ?

Sans réfléchir, d'un geste très naturel, comme s'il avait eu affaire à un garnement insolent, Fili lui allongea une bonne tape derrière la tête :

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, le réprimanda-t-il sévèrement. La barbe, c'est sacré pour nous les nains. Ne t'avise pas de critiquer et encore moins de te moquer : c'est une injure mortelle.

- A ce point ?!

- A ce point. Si un jour tu as la sottise de te moquer de la barbe d'un nain, crois-moi tu ne riras pas longtemps : il te tranchera la tête sur le champ.

- Carrément !?

Fili opina :

- Pour sûr. Le roi lui-même -il soupira- ne pourrait se permettre une telle insulte sans être immédiatement défié en un duel à mort.

A son habitude, Andlain retrouva très vite son sourire et frotta ostensiblement son crâne, à l'endroit où Fili l'avait frappé :

- Je crois que j'aurais compris même si tu l'avais dit gentiment, le taquina-t-il.

Fili ricana :

- Tu voulais que je t'enseigne à devenir un vrai nain, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- C'est ce que je fais. A la manière des nains.

Devant l'air interloqué, presque choqué de son compagnon, Fili pouffa de rire puis reprit d'un ton docte :

- Les elfes ne t'ont-ils jamais dit que nous sommes des rustres ? De plus, nous avons la tête dure et pas la moindre patience.

- Cela signifie-t-il que tu comptes me taper dessus chaque fois que tu m'expliqueras quelque chose ? demanda Andlain en prenant un air faussement horrifié.

- Noooon, bien sûr que non !

Un silence.

- Uniquement quand tu le mériteras, bien entendu. C'est-à-dire, je pense, à peu près vingt fois par jour.

Ils rirent tous les deux. C'était merveilleux, songeait Fili, d'avoir un ami qui ait à peu près son âge. Il ne se souvenait pas que cela lui soit déjà arrivé : seul enfant rescapé du Grand Massacre, il avait vécu depuis sa prime enfance entouré d'adultes et de gens plus âgés que lui. Certes, il avait des amis parmi eux, mais aucun avec lequel il puisse se montrer aussi insouciant, raconter des sottises et rire de broutilles. Même si cela ne pouvait faire disparaître le poids qu'il portait dans la poitrine, ça allégeait sa peine et lui permettait de conserver un semblant d'optimisme devant l'existence.

Andlain commença son paquetage lui aussi et, en le regardant, Fili sentit brutalement toute sa bonne humeur s'évaporer inexplicablement, il se sentait envahi par un sentiment protecteur à l'endroit de ce zigoto. Certes, Andlain affirmait avoir reçu l'éducation d'un guerrier. Il disait vrai, d'ailleurs : souvent, le soir, les deux garçons s'affrontaient en joutes amicales. Quoique leurs techniques soient très différentes, l'une valait l'autre. Andlain était souple, rapide et téméraire. Fili avait plus d'expérience et mettait davantage de force dans ses coups, mais tous deux se valaient.

- Il a beau dire qu'il est conscient du danger, se dit soudain Fili, je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais livré de vrai combat. Surtout pas contre les orcs. Il ne se rend pas compte. Ai-je le droit de lui faire courir un tel risque ?

Une minute plus tard, il s'étonnait lui-même de cette pensée : Andlain le suivait de son plein gré et ce n'était plus un enfant, qu'allait-il se poser des questions pareilles ? Si Fili avait été plus âgé et moins entêté, peut-être aurait-il compris que son subconscient avait d'ores et déjà accepté une certaine vérité, que son être conscient, lui, rejetait de toutes ses forces. Or, le subconscient a sa manière bien à lui d'influer sur les actes et les pensées.

Les garçons reprirent leur route. A plusieurs reprises ce jour-là ils croisèrent des pistes d'orcs, toutes fraîches. Dans l'après-midi, ils n'eurent que le temps de se dissimuler derrière des taillis pour éviter une patrouille. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient sous le vent et les wargs ne purent détecter leur odeur. Une chance qui ne se reproduirait sans doute pas, songeait Fili, inquiet.

Ce soir-là, ils s'abstinrent de faire du feu. Fili était tourmenté et ne parlait guère. Il lui apparaissait à présent que son entreprise était inutilement téméraire. Mieux valait rebrousser chemin et fuir au plus loin de ce pays maudit, en espérant qu'ils y parviendraient sans se faire prendre. Mais naturellement, en nain qui se respecte Fili n'aimait guère renoncer. Prenant le premier tour de garde, il pesa longuement le pour et le contre, sans parvenir à prendre une décision. Il hésitait encore lorsqu'il éveilla Andlain avant de s'allonger à son tour et cela l'exaspérait : oui ou non, partir ou continuer, cela n'avait rien de compliqué, comment n'était-il donc pas capable de trancher ? Il dormit mal et fut éveillé par un cri d'alarme :

- FILI !

La voix de son compagnon se perdit dans le fracas des armes entrechoquées. Fili fut sur pieds en un clin d'oeil : à dix pas de là, Andlain livrait bataille à six orcs, rien de mois ! L'un d'eux tomba promptement : ma foi, l'elfe-nain n'avait pas menti, c'était un guerrier : vif comme la belette, il esquivait, sautait, se baissait... frappait chaque fois que se présentait une ouverture. Hypnotisé, Fili le regardait danser à la manière des elfes, tournoyant, bondissant... insaisissable. Il aperçut du même coup deux cadavres d'orcs à quelques pas, chacun percé d'une flèche. Non, ce petit Andlain n'était pas n'importe qui... mais ses adversaires, profitant de leur nombre, venaient de l'acculer à un arbre, le privant de sa meilleure parade, le mouvement.

Il allait succomber.

Alors, quelque chose se rompit dans le coeur de Fili.

Une lame de fond monta du plus profond de lui-même, emportant comme fétus tous les barrages qu'il avait dressés entre lui et la vérité... ils furent balayés en un battement de cils.

- KILIII ! hurla-t-il.

Ses épées parurent jaillirent d'elles-mêmes hors de leurs fourreaux et il fut sur les orcs avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il faisait.

Le premier tomba avant d'avoir compris qu'on l'attaquait, les cinq autres eurent un temps de retard et Fili frappa à nouveau, plus vif que la foudre, plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les quatre derniers réagirent et se jetèrent sur le prince. Andlain /Kili demeura bouche bée une seconde puis, souple comme un chat, se redressa et fonça dans la bataille. Dos à dos afin de protéger leurs arrières, les deux frères se battirent comme des lions.

Longtemps, il n'y eut alentours d'autre bruit que celui des lames furieusement entrechoquées et des respirations haletantes. Les deux jeunes nains paraissaient se mouvoir ensemble, penser ensemble, réagir ensemble, comme des siamois, parfaitement coordonnés, comme si leur vie durant ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que répéter cet étrange ballet de mort et de carnage.

Leur motivation -eux se battaient non seulement pour leurs vies et leur liberté mais aussi pour tous ceux des leurs qu'ils avaient vus morts, sans parler de ceux dont ils étaient sans nouvelle, ce que n'avaient pas les orcs- leur motivation, donc, alliée à leurs talents respectifs, finit par l'emporter et ils demeurèrent maîtres du terrain. Il se fit un profond silence. Un silence de mort. Haletants, les deux garçons se regardaient sans parler.

- Pfioû ! fit enfin Andlain.

Il sourit :

- Merci, Fili. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

A sa grande surprise, il vit soudain des larmes jaillir des yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Les deux épées, encore noires de sang, tombèrent sur la mousse et Fili le serra soudainement dans ses bras, à l'étouffer.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Je savais... je savais qui tu es depuis le jour où tu m'as raconté ton histoire, mais je... je ne VOULAIS pas admettre... je me cherchais des raisons de ne pas croire... je... suis désolé. Kili, tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant !

- _Kili_ ? Fili, es-tu blessé ? Je crois que tu me prends pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je...

- Tu es mon frère, Kili. Mon petit frère. Nous pensions que tu t'étais noyé. Ma… notre mère... c'est elle qui t'a déposé dans ce panier qu'elle a confié aux eaux de la rivière. Pour te sauver, tu comprends. Cette nuit-là... quand les orcs nous ont attaqués. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu.

L'elfe-nain semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre. Ses iris sombres étaient écarquillés, il considérait Fili comme s'il s'était agi d'une créature étrange et inconnue, comme si les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés n'avaient aucun sens pour lui et qu'il cherchait désespérément à percer leur signification.

- ... tu comprends ? bredouilla encore Fili. Depuis tout ce temps, toutes ces années... depuis sept longues décennies... nous te croyions mort. Mille fois, cent mille fois je t'ai vu mort, en rêve. Presque toujours noyé. J'en ai tant voulu à ma mère... je pensais qu'elle avait agi si inconsidérément... si follement... mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ! Elle savait ! Tu as survécu ! Et... et... tu nous es REVENU !

- Fili... répéta faiblement l'autre, abasourdi par ce déluge de paroles. Est-ce que tu es sûr... ?!

- Tu voulais que je t'aide à te trouver un nom de nain ! Mais tu n'as pas besoin de chercher. Tu AS un nom ! TON nom... Kili.

« Andlain » grimaça comiquement :

- « Kili », hein ? C'est un drôle de nom.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle, répondit Fili, riant et pleurant en même temps. En tous cas c'est toujours mieux qu'un nom elfique !

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue... tant qu'à faire…

Il paraissait prêt à accepter la vérité, et cela avec beaucoup plus de facilité que son frère. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune raison, lui, de la réfuter. Pour autant, il s'avérait qu'il étudiait la question sous tous ses angles :

- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il. Sur le fait que nous sommes frères, je veux dire. Je trouve que nous ne nous ressemblons pas tellement.

- C'est peu de le dire, s'esclaffa Fili. Mais tous les faits concordent.

- Tes... je veux dire, nos parents étaient-ils blonds ou bruns ?

- Notre père était blond. Je le sais parce qu'on me l'a dit : je ne me souviens presque pas de lui et le peu de souvenirs que j'ai sont très flous. J'étais très jeune, tu sais, quand il est mort. Et j'ai pris depuis si longtemps l'habitude de considérer mon oncle comme la figure paternelle que je n'avais plus... notre mère, elle, était brune. Comme Thorin.

Le visage de Kili devint grave. Fili savait ce qui allait suivre. Il s'y était préparé.

- Qu'est-elle devenue ? demanda Kili à mi-voix.

Fili prit une longue inspiration et répondit, d'un ton bas qui lui permettait de mieux contrôler sa voix :

- Après nous avoir mis à l'abri, toi et moi, elle est retournée au village. Elle avait accompli son devoir de mère et obéi à son coeur, mais elle était de la lignée royale de Durin. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son peuple, les enfants de son peuple, se faire massacrer. Elle a tenté de sauver d'autres enfants, d'aider leurs mères qui se faisaient couper en morceaux pour les défendre. Elle... -le regard de Fili ne déviait pas des flammes mais sa voix trembla légèrement- ... elle est morte les armes à la main. Massacrée par ces bêtes ignobles. Comme tant d'autres.

Il y eu un silence.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ? demanda enfin Kili.

- Dis.

- Dis...

Il avait prononcé le prénom à voix presque basse, comme pour en étudier la sonorité tout en le gravant dans sa mémoire. Au bout d'un moment, l'expression grave, il croisa le regard de Fili :

- J'ai quitté les elfes dans l'espoir de retrouver mon peuple. Je n'espérais pas vraiment retrouver ma famille. Je me disais que c'était sans doute trop demander au destin. Mais...

Il sourit : un sourire chaleureux, heureux.

- Je ne voudrais pas d'autre frère que toi, Fili ! assura-t-il. Un frère ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère !

Sans transition aucune, son regard s'assombrit et son visage se ferma.

- Un frère, répéta-t-il.

Durant une seconde affreuse, Fili craignit une suite du genre : "j'aurais préféré une soeur, j'aurais préféré retrouver mes parents...", bref, n'importe quoi qui l'exclurait, le placerait au second plan et, en lui-même, il s'étonna de cette subite jalousie qui venait de s'éveiller en lui. Oui, il voulait avoir la première place dans le coeur de ce frère enfin retrouvé. Mais Kili poursuivait une autre idée :

- Un frère, répéta-t-il à nouveau. Et maintenant, je sais que j'ai un oncle... prisonnier des orcs, ou tué par eux !

Un éclair d'acier fit briller son regard.

- Ma seule famille ! Je refuse d'y renoncer !

Et Fili reconnut parfaitement l'expression de pure obstination qui se peignit alors sur son visage ; une expression qui acheva de lever ses derniers doutes ! L'expression typique des enfants de Durin lorsque leur cervelle de bois se fixe sur un but à atteindre.

Un but dont rien au monde ne peut ensuite les faire démordre.


	4. Chapitre 5

- A ton avis, qu'ont-ils fait du corps ?

C'était les premiers mots que prononçait Dwalin depuis des heures. Thorin et lui étaient demeurés muets, le regard dur, chacun plongé dans ses pensées mais ils savaient que celles-ci se rejoignaient. La perte de leur frère et ami était déjà dure à supporter. Thorin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser : s'il avait été plus vigilant, s'il avait trouvé un plan plus tôt, s'il s'était mieux arrangé pour décharger Balin depuis qu'ils étaient ici, si, si, si... Soixante-dix ans plus tôt, il s'était déjà fustigé pour n'avoir pas su mieux protéger son peuple... c'est la culpabilité du survivant : pourquoi suis-je en vie et pas eux ?

Aujourd'hui, au chagrin de la perte s'ajoutait celui de n'avoir pu rendre les derniers hommages à son vieil ami. Rendre son corps à la roche, comme il sied à un nain. Dwalin n'exprimait que très rarement ses sentiments mais Thorin savait, sans avoir besoin d'en parler, qu'il partageait son chagrin et sa peine. Il ne répondit pas à la question, pas en paroles, se contenta d'un geste évasif de la tête. Mieux valait sans doute ne pas savoir. Bien que tous souffrent pareillement de penser que la dépouille du vieillard n'avait sans doute pas été traitée avec égard. Leurs coeurs grondaient à l'unisson, jurant haine et vengeance éternelle au peuple des orcs, mais pour l'heure il fallait continuer à courber le front et donner le change. Pour l'heure seulement, car ils étaient plus résolus que jamais. Ce jour-là, ils passèrent à la première phase du plan qu'avait imaginé Thorin et se passèrent de repas : leur maigre pitance devait leur servir à autre chose qu'à combler le vide de leurs estomacs !

Lorsque revint l'heure du repos et qu'avec un dernier serrement de coeur ils constatèrent, sans surprise, que le corps de Balin avait disparu, après que les orcs les aient à nouveau enchaînés, Thorin extirpa des profondeurs de ses vêtements une boule de matière grisâtre, constituée de cette chose, dure et rance, qu'il fallait considérer comme du pain, amollie par le brouet qui l'accompagnait et qui constituaient leurs repas, de façon à former une pâte compacte.

- Minute, fit Dwalin. Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'oeil à ton dos. J'ai l'impression qu'il t'a bien arrangé, ce matin.

Il avait grincé des dents toute la journée, chaque fois que son regard tombait sur les vêtements lacérés de son ami et le sang qui en imprégnait l'étoffe. Thorin eut un geste d'impatience :

- Et que veux-tu y faire ?

Il savait parfaitement qu'il était "bien arrangé" : la brûlure presque insoutenable que lui occasionnait la plaie, accentuée par chacun de ses mouvements, lui donnant à chaque instant l'impression de se déchirer en deux, était tout à fait parlante ! A chaque nouveau tiraillement, il sentait le sang lui couler le long de l'échine. Mais encore une fois, qu'y faire ? Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se soigner ni de soulager la douleur. Ou plutôt si, il y avait un bon moyen : penser à la suite de leur plan ! Avec application, il entreprit d'appliquer sa boule de pâte agglomérée sur la serrure des fers qui lui enserrait les chevilles. Dwalin, sans insister, avait produit une boule de matière semblable et faisait de même : deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

- Que faites-vous ?

Tandis que les autres nains, affalés sur leurs nattes effilochées et moisies, se laissaient aller à un sommeil lourd, Mordin venait de se soulever sur un coude et les regardait faire avec curiosité.

- Si on te le demande, mon petit gars, grogna Dwalin sans lever les yeux de sa tâche, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien ! Dors, ça vaudra mieux.

Le jeune nain n'insista pas et se rallongea docilement.

- Laissons sécher jusqu'à tout à l'heure, dit encore Dwalin, à Thorin cette fois. J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas effritées ou brisées avant qu'on puisse s'en servir.

- Si c'est le cas, marmonna Thorin, il ne restera plus qu'à recommencer.

ooOoo

- Crois-tu vraiment que je ne le voudrais pas, moi ? demanda Fili d'un ton acerbe. Tu es un bon combattant, c'est vrai, et je pense me débrouiller très honorablement, mais si tu crois, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que c'est suffisant pour venir à bout des milliers d'orcs qui peuplent ces montagnes, tu n'es qu'un parfait idiot !

- Bien sûr que je ne pense pas à affronter les orcs ! Ne sois pas bête. Il faut agir par ruse.

- Même par ruse, tête de bois ! Ils sont des milliers et nous sommes deux ! J'ai déjà vu des nains têtus, mais toi, alors, tu bats des records !

- Je suis venu pour retrouver les miens, Fili. Et ils sont là, quelque part, prisonniers de ces monstres.

- ...

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de retrouver ton oncle ? _Notre_ oncle ? Et tes amis... que j'aimerais tant connaître ?

- Tu m'énerves, Kili ! Je te l'ai dit et répété : Thorin est probablement mort, à l'heure qu'il est. Je le connais mieux que toi, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas le genre à se soumettre, il préférerait se laisser tuer sur place !

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Comment, "je n'en sais rien" ?! protesta Fili, indigné. Parce que _toi_, qui ne te souviens même pas de lui -ce qui est normal- tu crois le connaître mieux que _moi_, qui ai toujours vécu avec lui ?

Kili leva les yeux vers lui, une petite lueur malicieuse dans ses iris bruns :

- Fili, dit-il.

- Quoi, "Fili" ?!

- As-tu entendu ce que TU as dit ?

- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu as dit : "il est _probablement_ mort". Ce qui prouve bien que tu n'en es pas sûr toi-même.

Interloqué, Fili demeura bouche bée, incapable de trouver une réponse à cela. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Pas trop content.

- Très bien, espèce de tête brûlée ! dit-il sèchement. Alors dis-moi, à présent : c'est quoi, ton plan ? Tu vas te rendre tout droit chez les orcs et leur dire : "bonjour les gars, je veux savoir si mon oncle est toujours vivant, si oui vous me le rendez bien gentiment et on se quitte bons amis... ?"

Kili rit de bon coeur.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Quoique, ça aurait de l'allure, il faut le dire (Fili leva les yeux au ciel). Je pensais plutôt à rôder discrètement autour de leurs repaires. On pourra peut-être apprendre quelque chose, ou trouver une faille, ou...

- Mais quelle bonne idée ! coupa Fili, sarcastique. Et avant d'avoir pu respirer deux fois, ou bien tu seras mort ou bien tu auras rejoint les autres à l'intérieur. Alors oui, pour ça, tu verras tout ton saoul ce qui se passe là-dedans. Tu auras tout le temps de le voir, en fait : tout le reste de ta vie. Et tu retrouveras les tiens, c'est vrai... Comme ça, tu pourras souffrir et mourir avec eux. Cela étant, je ne vois pas en quoi ça les aidera.

Kili ne répondit pas. Il le regardait d'un air songeur. Au bout d'un moment, Fili abandonna. Il haussa les épaules, sortit sa pipe et se mit à fumer tranquillement.

Il crut avoir mal entendu lorsqu'un murmure pensif lui parvint :

- C'est peut-être la solution...

Jambes croisées et sourcils froncés, Kili paraissait toujours réfléchir, comme plongé dans un rêve intérieur. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ou du moins qu'il avait cru entendre était si stupide que Fili fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, reprit Kili en s'animant un peu, c'est peut-être ça, l'idée...

- Ca suffit, Kili, répondit cette fois l'aîné, dans un soupir. Nous ne sommes pas dans une de ces légendes épiques que les conteurs aiment à colporter et où l'impossible devient possible grâce à la magie. Nous sommes dans la réalité. Tu ferais mieux de dormir. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

Kili lui sourit, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'étendit sous ses couvertures. Tout en continuant à tirer sur sa pipe, Fili le considéra longuement, en hochant parfois la tête. Généreux, impulsif, aventureux... courageux aussi, il l'avait déjà maintes fois prouvé... Fili fut submergé par une vague de tendresse pour ce jeune frère encore si enfantin et si innocent, qui paraissait croire encore qu'il suffit de faire un voeu pour qu'il se réalise. Pour finir, détournant son regard de Kili qui paraissait s'être endormi très vite, Fili soupira à nouveau et posa sa pipe. Il fourragea dans sa poche et finit par en exhumer le loup de bois qu'avait sculpté Dwalin, lors de la toute dernière nuit qu'il avait passé parmi les siens. Tenant la statuette au creux de sa main, il la considéra longuement, dans la lueur des flammes, le coeur broyé de chagrin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kili avait à demi ouvert les yeux et parlait d'une voix ensommeillée. Il regardait la petite figurine de bois sculpté.

- Tu vois bien, répliqua Fili. C'est un loup en bois.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a sculpté, fit simplement Kili.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi. C'est l'un de mes amis.

Nouveau soupir.

- Où peut-il être en cet instant ? pensait Fili. Est-il encore en vie ? Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut souhaiter : qu'ils soient tous morts ou vivants ?

Il sentit un sanglot monter dans sa poitrine, qu'il réprima de son mieux en se penchant en avant et en faisant mine d'entretenir le feu.

ooOoo

Le jour était venu. Au réveil, Thorin et son groupe avaient été affectés aux forges. Cela devait forcément arriver tôt ou tard et c'était précisément ce qu'ils attendaient : en effet, comme le travail dans les galeries ne s'arrêtait jamais, les différents groupes, qu'ils soient d'esclaves ou de gardiens, se relayaient constamment. Du même coup, l'affectation des groupes de prisonniers changeait constamment : après avoir trimé une dizaine ou une douzaine d'heures, les nains étaient autorisés à manger, déjà, puis à dormir sept ou huit heures, toujours par groupes. C'est pourquoi leur travail changeait quasiment tout le temps : lorsque revenait leur temps de travail, on les affectait à un atelier que d'autres venaient de lâcher. Et comme la plupart des nains savent forger, il n'était pas nécessaire de faire le tri. Bien entendu, ils étaient surveillés ; mais pas au point qu'un orc vienne se pencher par-dessus leurs épaules pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Du moment qu'ils s'activaient... leur travail consistait à forger des armes destinées à leurs ennemis et des outils. Mais Thorin et Dwalin avaient un tout autre but : forger, grâce aux empreintes qu'ils avaient prises du cadenas de leurs chaînes... une clef ! Ils s'étaient d'avance distribués les rôles : tout en s'activant, Dwalin se chargeait de surveiller les alentours et, s'il était besoin, de faire diversion. Thorin se chargeait de la clef. Il était un maître forgeron et cela ne lui prit guère de temps, bien que lever le bras pour marteler le métal rouvre douloureusement la plaie qu'il avait dans le dos -ce dont il ne se souciait guère. Son oeuvre achevée, il la dissimula le temps qu'elle refroidisse et entreprit de forger quelques outils, histoire de donner le change. Il n'y mit pas beaucoup d'ardeur : la colère grondait en lui lorsqu'il songeait que ces instruments seraient maniés par son peuple réduit en esclavage ! A vrai dire, il aurait volontiers saboté l'ouvrage s'il n'avait craint que cela se retourne contre les malheureux qui devraient les utiliser. Il espérait les tirer de là bientôt, du moins le maximum d'entre eux, mais en attendant... d'ailleurs, l'entreprise était tellement risquée que ses amis et lui pouvaient très bien périr en essayant et échouer ! Mieux valait donc ne pas trop anticiper.

D'autant moins que la toute première difficulté allait surgir très rapidement : dès la fin de leur "tour" de travail. En effet, les orcs fouillaient les nains affectés à la forge avant de leur permettre d'aller se reposer, au cas où ils auraient dissimulé une arme ou un outil, fraîchement façonné, sur eux. C'était parfois arrivé, parait-il. Les coupables avaient été soient massacrés sur place, soit entraînés vers ces mystérieux cachots dont aucun d'eux n'était jamais revenu. Un nain averti en vaut deux. Thorin et Dwalin avaient imaginé un plan risqué pour contourner la difficulté. Bien entendu, il y aurait un prix à payer. Mais l'on n'a rien sans rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Thorin, fit Dwalin à voix basse, tandis que, l'heure de la pause ayant sonné, tous deux posaient leurs outils, laisse-moi faire.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

Thorin ne répondit même pas.

- Tête de bois ! bougonna le colosse entre ses dents.

Si son ami entendit, il ne releva pas. Il s'assura d'un regard que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, Dwalin, quoique à contrecoeur, se plaça l'air de rien devant lui pour masquer ses mouvements et le roi nain glissa la précieuse clef dans l'une de ses poches.

- Allons-y, murmura-t-il.

Dwalin prit sur lui également et s'avança le premier : l'idée de permettre à ces bêtes répugnantes de le toucher lui était odieuse. Pour lui aussi, ce serait une épreuve. Il devait se raccrocher de toutes ses forces à l'espoir d'une prochaine liberté, à son frère mort et demeuré sans sépulture, ce dont il espérait tirer vengeance, et puis se souvenir du plan qu'ils avaient mis au point, pour se soumettre à cela. Il serra les dents lorsqu'un orc commença à le fouiller. Thorin, qui savait ce qu'il éprouvait, ne tarda pas à entrer en action : à peine un autre de leurs ennemis s'était-il approché de lui pour le fouiller lui-même que le roi nain fit semblant de faire un faux pas et écrasa de tout son poids le pied de la créature. Autant y aller de bon coeur, le résultat serait le même ! L'orc poussa un beuglement et frappa derechef. Comme Thorin avait anticipé le coup, il put reculer de manière à en atténuer l'impact. Son mouvement était calculé au centimètre près : tout en minimisant les dommages personnels, il heurta "comme par hasard" celui qui examinait les replis des vêtements déjà élimés de Dwalin, et suffisamment fort pour le faire dangereusement chanceler. Dans le même temps, avec une habileté de saltimbanque, il glissa la clef dans la large main de son ami, avant de s'effondrer sous les coups des deux orcs fous furieux. Et voilà pourquoi il avait refusé de laisser son rôle à Dwalin ! Lequel, en dépit de toutes les recommandations reçues et l'enjeu qui découlait de leur réussite, ne put absolument pas se résoudre à ne pas intervenir :

- Laissez-le ! gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante, en s'interposant entre son ami et ses bourreaux. Si vous l'esquintez, vous pouvez dire adieu à des outils de cette qualité !

Il désignait leur travail du jour.

- C'est un maître forgeron, vous ne devez pas en avoir tant que ça, ici !

- On t'a demandé quelque chose ? glapit l'un des orcs en lui tombant dessus.

- Ca va ! intervint son compagnon. Ces sales nains n'en valent pas la peine... Finissons ici et allons prendre un peu de bon temps !

Un moment plus tard, quoique contusionnés, Thorin et son ami regagnaient, sous bonne garde, leurs "quartiers de nuit".

- Ca va ? demanda Dwalin, un peu inquiet. Je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû me laisser...

- Ca va ! coupa Thorin d'un ton sec, en essuyant sa lèvre fendue et le sang qui coulait dans sa barbe. Cesse de me materner, je ne suis pas un enfant !

A vrai dire, son crâne le lançait et il se sentait plus perclus que jamais. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère : ils avaient réussi, cela seul comptait !

Ils avalèrent leur maigre pitance sans y penser, l'esprit ailleurs : le plus dur restait à faire. Tandis que leurs compagnons, abrutis de fatigue, se laissaient tomber sur leurs nattes, Dwalin, après un regard circulaire destiné à s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi ne traînait à proximité, exhuma la clef si durement acquise de ses vêtements et l'approcha de ses fers. Thorin et lui retinrent leurs souffles. Mais la clef s'emboîta parfaitement dans le cadenas et tourna sans difficulté.

- Du beau travail ! admit Dwalin avec un grand sourire.

- Dépêche-toi.

Là bien sûr, tous les nains entrouvrirent un oeil : dans la mesure où ils étaient tous enchaînés les uns aux autres, il était impossible qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

- Chhht ! fit Thorin d'un ton impérieux. Nous allons essayer de sortir d'ici...pour ça, il nous faut du salpêtre... (il regarda Bofur d'un air entendu). Vous restez ici et vous faites comme si de rien n'était.

- On vient avec vous, décida Bofur.

Les autres opinèrent.

- Non !

Thorin lui serra le bras :

- Nous y allons tous les deux, vous restez ici. Nous passerons plus facilement inaperçus à deux qu'à toute une poignée. Et puis... si nous échouons, si nous nous faisons prendre... inutile que vous soyez du nombre !

- Mais...

- Si nous réussissons, tu sais que nous ne partirons pas sans vous...

- Je sais, mais...

Thorin lui glissa la clef dans la main :

- Garde ça, chuchota-t-il. Cache-là et fais-en bon usage si nous ne revenons pas.

Dwalin s'impatientait. Thorin se leva pour le rejoindre. Une voix sinistre le retint encore un instant :

- Vous avez choisi de mourir de manière violente, dit un nain nommé Gudii. Ca vous regarde, mais je ne vous envie pas pour autant.

- Thorin... commença Bofur.

Mais il ne trouva visiblement rien à ajouter et détourna les yeux d'un air gêné.

- Vous croyez être les premiers à essayer de vous échapper ? continua Gudii.

- Peut-être pas, coupa Thorin, mais nous serons les premiers à réussir !

L'autre secoua la tête :

- Si vous aviez été là pour voir ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui ont essayé avant vous, vous ne seriez pas si sûrs de vous !

Thorin haussa les épaules.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, fit Dwalin.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent silencieusement.

- Bonne chance... murmura Bofur très bas, presque pour lui seul. Puisse Aulë veiller sur vous !

Les deux aventuriers avaient disparu depuis déjà un moment lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans la "chaîne", hâtivement remise en place afin de ne pas donner l'éveil : Mordin avait disparu lui aussi.

- Où est donc passé ce gosse ? demanda Bofur à voix haute. J'espère qu'il n'a pas essayé de les suivre ?! Et comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vu filer ?!

Gudii le regarda d'un air de profonde commisération :

- Parce que tu n'as encore rien compris ?! laissa-t-il seulement tomber.

ooOoo

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Fili ?

- J'en dis que tu es fou ! Et que je le suis aussi de t'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ! Nous nous sommes jetés tête baissée dans un traquenard et si les orcs nous surprennent ici, nous sommes perdus : aucune issue, aucun espoir de nous échapper.

- Mais ne vois-tu pas que nous tenons là une chance de libérer les nôtres ?

- Non, je ne vois rien de tel ! Je vois seulement que nous n'aurions jamais dû venir ici et que nous devons partir tant qu'il est encore temps, en espérant pouvoir quitter ce secteur sans encombre ! Voilà ce que je vois !

- Ne sois pas grincheux pour le principe, grand frère. J'ai une idée.

- O Mahal ! gémit Fili.

ooOoo

Les mines n'étaient jamais désertes et l'activité ne s'arrêtait jamais. Mais Dwalin et Thorin avaient trouvé le moyen de se glisser à travers l'immense chantier sans attirer l'attention : tout simplement en se chargeant chacun d'un panier empli de pierres. Ce qui n'était pas difficile : des paniers, il en traînait un peu partout, y compris dans la galerie où ils dormaient, car souvent les esclaves affectés à un groupe de charriage de pierre ramenaient leurs paniers vides lorsque sonnait la fin de leur épuisant labeur. Les deux francs-tireurs les emplirent rapidement de gravats, passèrent la sangle autour de leurs fronts et se glissèrent ni vus, ni connus, dans une file d'autres nains ainsi chargés. Les esclaves étaient tous si abrutis de fatigue et de désespoir et si abattus en permanence qu'ils ne prêtaient attention à rien de ce qui ne les touchait pas directement. Aussi ne prirent-ils pas garde à leur soudaine présence, pas davantage qu'ils se soucièrent de les voir -s'ils les virent- s'éloigner subrepticement au bout d'un moment. Ainsi, étape par étape, se glissant d'un groupe à l'autre chaque fois que les orcs avaient le dos tourné, Thorin et son ami purent gagner les parties les moins fréquentées de la mine. Ils s'étaient longuement fait expliquer où se trouvait cette galerie abandonnée, en partie remblayée, dans laquelle ils pourraient trouver du salpêtre. Ils y parvinrent en moins d'une heure et abandonnèrent leurs paniers sur le sol. Très assourdi par l'épaisseur de la roche, ils entendirent en effet, quelque part, un bruit d'eau courante. Mais là n'était pas leur préoccupation du moment. Dwalin passa la main sur une des parois et la ramena blanche :

- C'est bon, dit-il. Il y a tout ce qu'on veut. Dépêchons-nous, maintenant.

Tous deux se mirent au travail et entreprirent d'emplir leurs poches du précieux sel de roche. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils s'y employaient lorsqu'ils entendirent le martèlement de pas d'une troupe passablement nombreuse. Le souffle suspendu, ils interrompirent leurs besognes et regardèrent vers l'entrée de la galerie. Le bruit venait dans leur direction, en même temps que grandissait la lueur de plusieurs torches. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard sombre : ce serait tout de même bien de la malchance que justement... Un instant plus tard, le doute n'était plus permis et tout un contingent d'orcs entra dans la galerie désaffecté, armé jusqu'aux dents. Tandis que Dwalin et son ami sentaient leurs cœurs leur bondir dans la gorge, l'orc qui menait le groupe ricana, comme si, en les voyant, il avait simplement eu confirmation de quelque chose qu'il savait déjà.

- Tu ne t'étais pas trompé, dit-il.

Il s'adressait à une petite silhouette encroûtée de poussière ocre.

Un nain.

Mordin.

- Sale petit traître ! rugit Dwalin en esquissant un geste menaçant dans sa direction. Petite vermine, pourriture...

Dans un tintement sinistre, les orcs brandirent aussitôt leurs armes et Thorin retint son ami par le bras. Quant à Mordin, une lueur de défi apparut dans ses yeux. Mais il ne dit rien.

- Un brave petit ! assura l'orc qui commandait la troupe en tapotant la tête du jeune nain (geste qu'aucun autre nain n'aurait jamais toléré). Voilà longtemps que l'on n'avait pas eu de tentative d'insurrection, ici. On commençait un peu à s'ennuyer, pas vrai, les amis ?

Le groupe tout entier se mit à ricaner et exulter à qui mieux mieux. Puis le meneur s'approcha de Thorin et Dwalin et demanda sèchement :

- Il dit que vous cherchiez du sel de roche. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez en faire ? Pourquoi avoir pris de tels risques pour ça ?

Aucun des deux compagnons ne répondit. Lentement, un rictus effrayant distendit la bouche difforme de la créature.

- Fortes têtes, hein ? Tant mieux ! On va s'amuser !

Puis, se tournant vers sa troupe :

- Emmenez-les aux cachots et enchaînez-les. Je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard. Toi (il désigna l'un des orcs au hasard), tu reconduis celui-là (il désignait cette fois Mordin) à sa place. Ah oui, n'oublie pas de lui donner de quoi manger. Et sinon... comme d'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le traître impassible, Dwalin cracha un long jet de salive dans sa direction.

L'autre ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir.


	5. Chapitre 6

- C'est-c'est gla-glacé... articula Kili en claquant des dents.

- J'ai... remarqué...

Fili n'avait émis qu'un souffle, la respiration coupée par le froid glacial de l'eau.

- A-at-tettt-ion à nnne p-p-pas être emmmmmporté par le-le courant...

- Cçça ne marchera... jamais...

- Trop tard pour re-re-reculer...

Quelques heures plus tard, après de nombreuses pauses, Kili se rhabilla et, après un regard satisfait sur ce qu'ils avaient accompli, il dit à son frère :

- Le plus dur est fait, je te laisse terminer seul.

- Kili...

- Ah non, ne reviens pas là-dessus !

Et il s'enfuit en riant. Fili eut un mouvement pour le poursuivre puis y renonça en maugréant : Kili était bien plus agile que lui et lui aurait échappé. Mieux valait faire attention à ne pas attirer l'attention des orcs ! Avec un soupir, il décida de s'accorder encore quelques instants de pause avant de retourner dans l'eau.

ooOoo

Bifur, Bofur et leurs amis n'échangeaient plus ni un mot, ni un regard. Parfois, l'un d'eux regardait en direction de Mordin, une lueur d'incompréhension ou d'hostilité passait dans son regard et c'était tout. Mordin, lui, ne faisait attention à personne. Il avait le visage figé et le regard absent.

Malgré l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouvaient pour leurs amis, les compagnons de Thorin, épuisés, avaient sombré dans le sommeil peu après le départ des deux nains à la recherche de salpêtre. Le réveil non seulement survint infiniment plus tôt que prévu mais encore il fut singulièrement brutal ! Trois orcs leur tombèrent dessus à bras raccourcis, les bourrant de coups de pieds tout en les cinglant de leurs fouets. Hélas ! Ce n'était encore rien comparé à ce qui suivit : la mort dans l'âme, les nains de la forêt apprirent que Thorin et Dwalin avaient été capturés. C'était à cela qu'était due cette charmante intervention des orcs, comme s'ils les soupçonnaient d'y être pour quelque chose !

- Comment se sont-ils libérés ?! beuglait l'un d'eux en s'acharnant sur les nains. Comment ?

- Ils avaient une clef ! cria enfin l'un des prisonniers.

Les coups cessèrent momentanément de pleuvoir.

- Où est-elle ? Nous les avons fouillés, ils n'avaient pas de clef sur eux ! Alors où est-elle ?

Bofur se félicita d'avoir suivi le conseil de Thorin et d'avoir soigneusement dissimulé la clef dans un creux de la roche, près de sa natte ! Les monstres pouvaient bien le fouiller aussi, ils ne trouveraient rien. L'échange s'était effectué en toute discrétion, personne n'avait vu Thorin lui remettre la clef, sauf Bifur. Mais chacun d'eux garda le silence. Les orcs les fouillèrent tous, longuement, retournèrent et secouèrent leurs nattes mais ne trouvèrent rien.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Bofur avisa Mordin. Il se tenait debout là, l'air absent, indifférent à tout ce remue-ménage. L'horrible soupçon que les paroles de Gudii avaient suscité dans son esprit après le départ de ses amis en fut immédiatement confirmé : les orcs l'avaient ramené mais il ne paraissait pas avoir souffert. A bien y regarder, il avait toujours paru en bien meilleur santé que n'importe quel autre esclave ! Un froid glacial envahit le coeur de Bofur. Il en oublia la brûlure de son visage, balafré par un coup de fouet, et le sang qui coulait le long de son nez et de sa joue. Lorsque le jeune nain eut été à nouveau enchaîné à leurs côtés et que les orcs se furent éloignés en maugréant des menaces, Bofur tendit le bras et empoigna Mordin par le devant de sa tunique.

- Que vont-ils faire d'eux ? demanda t-il seulement.

Le traître ne chercha pas à se libérer, n'émit aucune excuse ni aucune protestation et tourna vers lui le regard de deux yeux morts : ses prunelles ne reflétaient que le vide. Même les autres nains, qui étaient ici depuis des décennies, malgré leur regard morne, n'avaient pas les yeux aussi vides. Si totalement vides.

- Tu n'as sûrement pas envie de le savoir, répondit seulement Mordin d'un ton égal. Et je te conseille de ne pas aller les regarder de trop près quand... ils les ramèneront.

Un subit espoir gonfla le coeur de Bofur :

- Quand ils les ramèneront ?

Toujours ce regard vide, cette voix atone qui n'exprimait rien :

- Ils ramènent toujours les corps. A titre d'exemple.

Bofur le lâcha et se laissa tomber sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court, oppressé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Bifur lui baragouina quelque chose mais il ne put répondre : il tendit machinalement le bras et serra celui de son cousin. Il avait la gorge bien trop serrée pour pouvoir articuler un seul mot. Si quelqu'un avait jamais éprouvé toute la force du désespoir et l'affreuse sensation de l'impuissance, ce fut bien Bofur en cet instant.

Quelques heures plus tard, les nains furent à nouveau tirés du sommeil, cette fois pour reprendre leur incessant labeur. Bofur et ses amis avaient l'impression de ne plus agir que par habitude. Une chape de plomb pesait sur eux, ils avaient à la fois envie de hurler et de se démener et, en même temps, ils se sentaient écrasés par la fatalité. La pensée de ceux qui manquaient ne les quittait pas un seul instant.

Il était dit cependant que les mauvaises surprises n'étaient pas terminées. Quelques heures, ou quelques minutes, qui sait, plus tard (on perdait très vite le fil du temps, dans cet enfer) un groupe d'orcs traversa la mine et se dirigea vers leur groupe. Ils paraissaient discuter et rire entre eux, tiraillant et bousculant à qui mieux mieux une silhouette bien plus petite. La silhouette d'un nain. Pourquoi, se demanda Bofur, une flamme de colère s'éveillant en son coeur, les orcs le houspillaient-ils ainsi ? L'un tirait sur ses vêtements, l'autre paraissait le pincer, et tous avaient l'air de se renvoyer des plaisanteries en s'esclaffant sans arrêt. Bofur comprit mieux lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent : indéniablement, celui qui se tenait entre eux était un nain... sauf qu'il portait des vêtements d'elfe et que sa barbe... si l'on pouvait appeler ça une barbe... même pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune... ne ressemblait à rien. En revanche, l'inconnu paraissait armé d'un sourire à toute épreuve et se soucier comme d'une guigne des moqueries des orcs. L'un des gardiens s'approcha, l'air perplexe :

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Sais pas ! répondit un autre en riant. Moitié nain, moitié elfe, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il dit qu'il s'est perdu...

Il éclata d'un gros rire :

- Il a l'air particulièrement idiot ! Mais puisqu'il manque du monde dans ce groupe, il va remplacer les autres. Il saura toujours travailler, je suppose.

- Ca vaudrait mieux ! grogna le gardien.

Puis, s'adressant à l'inconnu :

- Prends des outils et mets-toi au travail ! Et vite !

L'inconnu obéit et se mit en effet au travail. Maladroitement : visiblement, il n'avait jamais tenu ce genre d'outils ni effectué ce genre de tâche. Il faut dire qu'il n'accordait pas grande attention à ce qu'il faisait. En fait, il détaillait chaque nain alentours avec soin, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Ou cherchait à reconnaître quelqu'un. Bofur qui, étonné par cet être étrange, le regardait souvent, vit qu'il avait repéré Bifur, sa crinière plus hirsute que jamais, empoussiérée et emmêlée, mais surtout le morceau de hache qui dépassait de son crâne ! Certes, cela avait de quoi surprendre lorsqu'on le voyait pour la première fois, mais Bofur avait l'impression que ce n'était pas cela qui intéressait le jeune nain. Quoi d'autre, pourtant ? A certains moments, Bofur trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier chez ce garçon, il n'aurait su dire quoi, d'autant qu'il était absolument certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant. Comment l'aurait-il vu, d'ailleurs, puisque leur groupe vivait caché dans la forêt depuis soixante-dix ans ? Ce môme n'était sans doute pas encore né au moment du Massacre, il n'y avait donc vraiment aucune chance pour qu'il l'ait jamais vu !

L'autre ne cessait de les observer : il paraissait avoir fait un lien entre Bifur et lui. Dès que cela lui fut possible, il s'approcha.

- Salut, dit-il. Je m'appelle Kili.

Il paraissait prononcer son propre nom avec délectation, comme une friandise. Interdit, Bofur s'assura d'abord qu'aucun orc ne regardait dans leur direction puis répondit :

- C'est bien, mais...

Il ne sut que dire de plus. Ce nain était vraiment bizarre, en effet. Les orcs avaient raison, peut-être était-il complètement idiot ? Ou bien... Bofur se rembrunit. Ou bien c'était encore un espion, dans le genre de Mordin ?

- Je cherche les nains qui vivaient dans la forêt depuis le Massacre, poursuivit Kili. Je cherche Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

Bofur eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

- Il n'est plus ici ! grogna-t-il en se détournant et en reprenant son travail.

- Où est-il ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix paraissait réelle. De même que celle qui venait d'envahir le visage de l'inconnu, pensa Bofur en relevant la tête.

- T'occupe pas de ça, petit, dit-il. Et ne reste pas là à ne rien faire, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis !

Il désigna, d'un rapide mouvement de tête, l'un des gardiens qui s'approchait. Kili ne devait pas être si bête que ça, car il fit aussitôt semblant de s'absorber dans sa tâche. Il n'eut plus l'occasion, ensuite, de parler à quiconque. Bofur était de plus en plus intrigué. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce drôle de nain, qui ne ressemblait qu'à moitié à un nain, paraissait les connaître et les chercher, et il n'excluait toujours pas l'hypothèse d'un espion. Pourtant, lorsque vint le moment de la pause, ce fut presque malgré lui qu'il vint s'asseoir non loin de ce curieux personnage. Kili lampa sa ration de nourriture en deux temps trois mouvements et à son tour se rapprocha de Bofur. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite figurine de bois sculptée représentant un loup.

- Tu connais ceci ? demanda-t-il.

- Non... fit Bofur. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui aime bien...

Il soupira et, un nouvel élancement douloureux dans la poitrine, acheva :

- ... qui _aimait_ bien sculpter ce genre de babioles quand il avait le temps.

- Dwalin ? demanda Kili.

Cette fois, Bofur le regarda au fond des yeux, partagé entre l'incrédulité et la méfiance :

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il seulement.

Il était heureux qu'il soit assis, car la réponse lui coupa bras et jambes :

- Je suis Kili. Le frère de Fili. Le fils de Dis, fille de Thrain. Et je suis ici pour vous aider à vous échapper.

ooOoo

Fili avait une furieuse envie de se ronger les ongles jusqu'aux racines. Bon d'accord, indépendamment de ça, il éprouvait aussi une furieuse envie de taper sur quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, pour se passer les nerfs.

Trempé et glacé, dans l'eau froide jusqu'à la taille, la peur au ventre, il travaillait cependant aussi dur que les esclaves de la mine. Et c'était heureux, car au moins cela lui occupait les mains, à défaut de lui occuper l'esprit ! Il n'arrivait pas encore à se persuader qu'il avait laissé Kili prendre ce risque, se faire capturer volontairement. Etait-il seulement encore en vie ? Et si les orcs l'avaient tué ? Et même si...

Fili secoua la tête. Arrête, arrête de penser à ça, maintenant on ne peut plus reculer, de toute façon. Bon sang, Kili était presque plus obstiné que Thorin, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Il n'y avait pas eu à le faire démordre de mettre son plan à exécution. Ils avaient rôdaillé dans les montagnes pendant deux jours, manquant à chaque instant être surpris par un groupe d'orcs, se déplaçant sans cesse sans prendre de repos. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent cette caverne et que Kili invente un plan... un plan qui paraissait plus absurde à chaque instant qui s'écoulait.

Mais Kili avait une manière bien à lui d'imposer son point de vue. Lorsque Fili avait voulu s'opposer à leur expédition si près des repaires des orcs, il avait souri (il souriait toujours) et dit simplement :

- Je te promets que si on ne trouve rien, je repartirai avec toi sans discuter.

- A condition qu'on ait encore la possibilité de s'en aller !

Pourtant, il avait suivi. Quand Kili avait exposé son plan insensé et que son frère s'était fâché, disant qu'il refusait de prendre un tel risque et que, de toute façon, ça n'avait aucune chance de marcher, Kili avait souri et avait simplement dit :

- Ca vaut la peine d'être tenté, tu ne crois pas ?

Dire que c'était lui qui était supposé suivre le mouvement ! Ensuite, il avait absolument voulu se charger de la partie la plus dangereuse du programme en se laissant capturer par les orcs. Là, Fili avait argumenté pied à pied : c'était à lui d'y aller. D'abord parce que lui connaissait les nains de la forêt et que ceux-ci le connaissaient. Ensuite parce que le reste du plan était après tout l'idée de Kili, alors il semblait normal que ce soit lui qui la mette à exécution. Enfin parce qu'il était l'aîné et que c'était donc à lui de prendre le plus grand risque. Et aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cette tête brûlée, cette tête folle, se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ! Mais Kili était demeuré sourd à tout cela, à tel point que pour finir, ils avaient tiré au sort. Comment croire cela ? Même le sort s'était rangé à l'opinion de Kili ! A désespérer, je vous dis !

Claquant des dents, le jeune nain se hissa sur la berge, se frictionna vigoureusement avec ses vêtements et se rhabilla hâtivement. Il n'avait pas terminé et il avait hâte de finir, autant pour en terminer avec cette insupportable incertitude -en terminer tout court en fait- que parce qu'à tout moment il pouvait être surpris par des orcs. Mais là il avait vraiment trop froid, ses mains étaient si raides et gonflées qu'il ne pouvait presque plus bouger ses doigts. Il devait se réchauffer un petit moment.

- Si j'ai la chance d'en sortir vivant, et Kili aussi, je lui flanquerai une raclée ! se promit Fili, de fort méchante humeur. Ca lui mettra peut-être les idées en place !

Evidemment, tout au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir l'excitation et le frisson de l'aventure, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer... revoir les siens... mais il n'allait pas l'admettre, tout de même, non ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un au moins paraisse... hum... à peu près raisonnable. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un joue le rôle de l'adulte responsable.

Non ? Soudain, de manière totalement imprévisible, totalement impromptue, Fili se mit à glousser de rire, tout seul dans le froid et la pénombre :

- Kili est bien mon frère ! se dit-il soudain. Nous sommes aussi dingues l'un que l'autre ! Mahal, si les dieux nous honorent d'un miracle et que tout marche comme ce fou le croit... Thorin va...

Là, Fili se plia en deux pour s'esclaffer encore plus fort.

- Il va... nous TUER ! pensa-t-il, des larmes de rire ruisselant sur ses joues.

ooOoo

Les cachots n'étaient pas bien grands et consistaient en fait en une grotte de vingt à trente mètres carrés. Deux niches très basses, fermées par des grilles épaisses, étaient creusées dans la roche. Elles étaient momentanément vides. Devant ces niches, un large espace dégagé, éclairé par un vaste brasero empli d'huile. Sur le côté, une grossière table de bois sur laquelle étaient soigneusement alignés des instruments à faire froid dans le dos. Ah et oui, il y avait en effet des plaques de salpêtre sur les murs... merveilleux, non ? songeait sombrement Thorin.

Dwalin et lui étaient enchaînés à la muraille, face aux grilles, inutiles pour le moment puisqu'elles ne retenaient aucun prisonnier. Les bras levés, dos au mur, ils avaient les poignets enferrés par des bracelets d'acier fixés à la roche. Ils avaient longuement essayé de s'en défaire mais rien à faire, c'était du solide. Les orcs les avaient laissés seuls, ils paraissaient avoir des choses urgentes à régler, mais les deux amis savaient fort bien que ce n'était là qu'un sursis et que le retour de leurs ennemis signifierait le début des vrais ennuis.

- Cette petite vipère... marmonna Dwalin.

Il ne décolérait pas et pensait toujours à Mordin.

- C'était pourtant si évident, hein ? répondit Thorin, amer. Nous aurions du comprendre dès le premier instant.

- Comment ça ?

Thorin était furieux contre lui-même. Car oui, _comment_ n'avait-il pas saisi plus tôt ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu tout de suite combien Mordin était différent des autres... toutes ces pauvres épaves réduites à l'état de bêtes de somme, ne voyant rien, ne s'intéressant à rien, ne parlant quasiment jamais. Les autres tenaient à peine debout et on pouvait leur compter les os ! Tandis que Mordin... il était maigre, certes, mais pas autant que les autres. Et il était si évident qu'il n'était pas épuisé, _lui_ ! Il avait encore assez de forces pour discuter, poser des questions, faire semblant de donner des conseils... sale petite ordure !

D'ailleurs, à bien y repenser, il n'était pas tout le temps avec eux, pendant les heures de travail. Et quand il y était, il avait toujours une tâche plus légère à effectuer. Thorin l'avait bien remarqué mais ne s'en était pas offusqué, au contraire : Mordin était jeune, il était content qu'il soit un peu ménagé... avait-il été stupide de ne pas réaliser que les orcs se fichaient de cela comme d'une guigne ! Oui, il avait éprouvé de la pitié pour ce traître ! Son âge l'avait attendri, il avait pensé à Fili... C'était sans doute ce qui le mettait le plus en rage maintenant ! Mais aussi... mais aussi, il éprouvait, encore à cet instant, alors que tout lui apparaissait enfin en pleine lumière, une telle répugnance à admettre qu'un nain, un ressortissant de son propre peuple, fut-il jeune, puisse tomber si bas et vendre ses frères pour un repas et un travail moins rude !

- Si je sors d'ici vivant, gronda Dwalin, je l'écorche vif !

Thorin ne releva pas. Le commentaire de son compagnon n'appelait de toute façon aucune réponse : tous deux savaient très bien qu'ils ne sortiraient pas vivants de ces cachots.

- Au moins, pensa le roi déchu, au moins, Fili est sauf.

Il savait que cette pensée le soutiendrait jusqu'à son dernier soupir. Et de penser à cela le ragaillardit tout entier : non, il ne partirait pas privé d'espoir, sans aucune pensée heureuse pour adoucir son agonie ! Son neveu était sain et sauf. Thorin espérait qu'il avait quitté la forêt et qu'il était parti au loin. Il savait que les nains ne sont pas faits pour vivre seuls et ne souhaitait pas cela à son fils de coeur, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait rallier un autre clan, quelque part en Terre du Milieu.

Soudain, l'arrachant à ses pensées, il entendit un bruit de pas se répercuter dans les galeries de pierre qui menaient aux cachots. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers son ami, qui fit de même : ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Dans ce dernier regard, ils échangèrent non seulement un adieu mais toute l'estime et l'amitié qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ils se trouvèrent une fois de plus, comme toujours, exactement du même avis : non, ils ne regrettaient rien, et oui, puisqu'ils devaient mourir, ils tâcheraient de faire en sorte que ce soit avec panache.


	6. Chapitre 7

Epuisé et glacé, Fili se hissa une dernière fois sur la berge, enfila rapidement ses vêtements et ramassa ses armes. Avec un soupir las, il considéra son oeuvre. Détournée de son cours normal, l'eau du torrent s'engouffrait à présent en grondant dans d'autres boyaux plus petits. La berge sur laquelle Kili et lui-même étaient arrivés deux jours plus tôt était désormais sous l'eau. Depuis l'autre rive, Fili hocha la tête. Après l'acte vient le doute. Dorénavant, il n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper et détourner ses sombres pensées. Si jamais le plan de Kili échouait... Fili comprit que pour lui, le plus terrible ne faisait que commencer : l'attente.

ooOoo

L'orc s'approcha lentement des prisonniers en jouant négligemment avec son arme, une épée à la lame en dents de scie qui évoquait la mâchoire d'un poisson carnassier. Aucun doute : une telle arme devait faire de bien vilaines blessures. Conçue pour arracher plus que pour trancher, on ne pouvait que frissonner à l'idée des dégâts occasionnés lorsqu'elle pénétrait la chair... et en ressortait ensuite ! Prenez un tel instrument dans le ventre et il ressortira en traînant vos tripes au soleil !

L'orc s'arrêta devant les deux prisonniers et les considéra longuement en grimaçant un rictus de mauvais augure.

- Il y avait une clef, émit-il d'une voix lente. Où est-elle ? D'où venait-elle ?

Aucun des deux nains ne pipa mot. En fait, leurs regards se chargèrent seulement de mépris.

- Pas de réponse ? Au fond, peu importe. Croyez-moi, quand Sikör en aura terminé avec vous, plus aucun nain n'osera jamais penser seulement à une clef ! Si l'un d'eux l'a encore en sa possession ou si l'un d'eux la trouve, il l'avalera et s'étouffera avec pour ne pas risquer qu'on la trouve sur lui !

Ni Dwalin ni Thorin ne daignèrent faire de commentaire. L'un et l'autre savaient parfaitement que tout cela n'était qu'un préambule et que les choses n'allaient pas tarder à se corser. Etant en paix avec eux-mêmes, ils gardaient le silence en se préparant mentalement à la suite des événements.

Tout à coup, l'orc tendit brusquement le bras et enroula sèchement sa main dans la longue chevelure du roi nain, lui tirant la tête en arrière, ou plus exactement sur le côté, à cause de la muraille, et il leva sa terrible lame dentelée à hauteur de son visage.

- Implore-moi de te faire mourir vite, nain ! sussura-t-il. Avant que Sikör n'arrive... parce que crois-moi, après il sera trop tard ! Et vos amis, dans la mine, voudront se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus vous entendre crier !

Pour toute réponse, Thorin lui cracha à la figure. Le coup, porté en représailles avec le pommeau de l'épée, lui fit éclater la pommette.

Au même instant, des cris éclatèrent, au loin dans la mine, auxquels se mêla soudain un grondement de fin du monde, presque immédiatement suivi d'un bruit de torrent en crue. Interdit, l'orc lâcha sa victime et se retourna, cherchant à comprendre ce qui arrivait. Le bruit se rapprochait, très rapidement, un bruit d'eau qui déferle, et tout à coup un flot bouillonnant jaillit à la porte et envahit les lieux, charriant des outils emportés ici où là. L'orc poussa un glapissement d'effroi et se rua vers la sortie, abandonnant à leur sort deux nains éberlués : d'où pouvait bien provenir cette eau ? Toutefois, ils renoncèrent assez vite à se poser la question car un nouveau danger les menaçait : le flot leur arrivait déjà aux chevilles et montait très vite. A nouveau, avec l'énergie du désespoir, ils tirèrent sur les chaînes qui les immobilisaient, mais toujours en vain. L'eau montait à une vitesse folle !

ooOoo

Dans la mine, c'était la panique totale. Plusieurs parois et, apparemment, plusieurs galeries remblayées à la hâte avaient cédé sous la force de l'eau, qui avait aussitôt commencé à se répandre. Au niveau supérieur, étant donné l'étendue des cavernes, il n'y avait (pour le moment), pas plus de vingt à trente centimètres de profondeur, mais le torrent se déversait en cascade dans les galeries pentues qui menaient aux cachots et aux niveaux les plus bas. Ceux-là seraient probablement très vite inondés. Ensuite, si le flot ne pouvait s'évacuer, il envahirait peu à peu tout le réseau des cavernes et des galeries.

- Mahal ! s'exclama Bofur, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Nous allons tous mourir noyés comme des rats !

- Non ! répondit fermement Kili. Nous allons en profiter pour nous échapper. C'était notre plan. Mais je dois retrouver ceux qui manquent. Je ne peux pas partir sans eux.

- Petit, ils sont peut-être déjà morts !

- Mais on n'en sait rien ! Où sont les cachots ?

- Est-ce que je sais, moi ?

Il désigna Mordin, un peu plus loin :

- C'est à celui-là qu'il faut le demander.

- Il faut aussi libérer ceux qui dormaient et qui sont enchaînés !

Une lueur de détermination brilla dans les yeux de Bofur.

- Ca, c'est possible ! dit-il. Grâce à la clef de Thorin. Je m'en charge.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! cria Kili en courant vers Mordin.

Ce dernier paraissait résigné, regardant autour de lui, immobile, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qui arrivait. Kili le saisit par le bras :

- Dis-moi ! Où sont les cachots ?

Mordin le regarda, avec cet air absent qu'il avait si souvent.

- Tu m'entends ?! Je dois aller chercher les autres, dis-moi où ils sont !

- Ca ne sert à rien, répondit Mordin avec un calme effrayant. Nous allons tous mourir. Je savais bien que ça arriverait...

Il paraissait se parler à lui-même, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, complètement indifférent au drame qui se jouait.

- Eh bien, si je dois mourir, ce ne sera pas les bras croisés ! Dis-moi où sont ces cachots, je ne t'en demande pas plus !

Mordin leva une main molle, quasi indifférente :

- Là-bas... il y a une galerie qui descend.

Kili n'en attendit pas davantage et partit en courant. Un orc le vit, hurla quelque chose. Le jeune nain ne lui prêta aucune attention. L'orc parut hésiter, puis haussa les épaules. Certains des monstres essayaient de se regrouper, de s'organiser, de rassembler les esclaves. La plupart ne pensaient qu'à une chose, sortir ! C'était la ruée vers les issues. Quant aux nains, ils étaient si hébétés que beaucoup se contentaient de tourner en rond, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Certains avaient encore suffisamment de présence d'esprit ou d'instinct de survie pour tenter, eux aussi, de gagner l'extérieur, mais ils étaient impitoyablement bousculés ou refoulés par les orcs qui se battaient eux-mêmes pour y parvenir. Celui qui tombait dans cette masse grouillante était perdu, piétiné à mort par le troupeau affolé, ou se noyait dans quelques dizaines de centimètres d'eau faute de pouvoir se relever.

Kili de son côté atteignit, non sans mal, la galerie que lui avait indiqué Mordin : le torrent libéré par les soins de Fili s'engouffrait en grondant dans la déclivité, transformée en gouffre obscur, et le courant ici était fort.

- Dieux des nains, dit Kili à haute voix, je ne vous connais pas, je ne sais pas même vos noms, pardonnez-moi... et aidez-moi si vous le pouvez !

Sans hésiter, il se jeta dans le passage. La force des flots le déséquilibra immédiatement et l'emporta.

ooOoo

- Eh bien ! haleta Dwalin, les muscles tendus à se rompre dans ses efforts pour se libérer. C'est bien la dernière manière de mourir à laquelle je m'attendais !

L'eau lui montait plus haut que la taille.

Thorin ne répondit pas : lui aussi se battait contre ses chaînes, sans plus de résultat que son ami. Le sang commençait à sourdre de leurs poignets malmenés mais ils n'en avaient cure. Les nains ne renoncent pas si aisément.

- Ce sera... haleta-t-il en continuant à se débattre dans ses fers, toujours plus rapide que... à _leur_ façon !

Pour autant, il n'était pas le moins du monde résigné et continuait à essayer de se défaire de ses entraves. Et puis, il y eut cette voix juvénile dans la galerie inondée, cette voix qui appelait à grands cris :

- Ohé ! Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ce n'était pas la voix rauque d'un orc. En effet, bientôt apparut à la porte un curieux personnage, trempé comme un barbet, qui évoquait un nain déguisé en elfe. Celui-ci les aperçut et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage et fit pétiller ses yeux.

- Enfin ! s'exclama t-il en pataugeant allégrement vers eux tout en repoussant impatiemment ses cheveux bruns qui collaient à son visage.

Il avait craint un instant d'être emporté au fond du monde par le courant mais, au bas de la pente formée par la galerie, le sol redevenait à peu près plat et il avait pu, lui, reprendre pieds. La lumière l'avait aussitôt attiré : oui, la lumière, car le vaste brasero flottait à la surface de l'eau comme une bassine et l'huile continuait à flamber. Tout en s'approchant des deux prisonniers qui le considéraient avec surprise, lui-même les dévorait du regard. Thorin avait le visage en sang, tous deux avaient les cheveux et la barbe emmêlés et crasseux, ils portaient des vêtements sales et déchirés en maints endroits, mais ils avaient des yeux farouches et portaient haut la tête, tels que Kili avait toujours rêvé les siens ! Ceux-là, pensa-t-il (et il sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté en pensant qu'il était des leurs), ceux-là pourraient bien être en guenilles, gravement blessés, mutilés qui sait, réduits à la dernière extrémité, il se dégagerait toujours d'eux la même force, la même présence.

Il ne prit pas le temps de dire qui il était -peut-être même se sentait-il intimidé par la prestance, pour ne pas dire l'aura de puissance qui émanait de ces deux-là- il se contenta de les rejoindre et de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour examiner les bracelets de métal qui encerclaient leurs poignets. Heureusement, il était plutôt grand, pour un nain.

- Je peux ouvrir ça ! assura-t-il. Juste un moment !

Du regard, il fit rapidement le tour des lieux et avisa la table qui flottait à quelques pas de lui, ainsi que les instruments de torture déposés sur le plateau.

- Voilà ce qu'il me faut !

Il se hâta de s'approcher, choisit sans hésiter une tenaille et une sorte de croc à deux pointes (initialement destiné, mais il l'ignorait, à crever les yeux de la victime) revint aux deux captifs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dwalin. Qui es-tu, toi ? Et d'où vient cette eau ?

L'inconnu se mit à rire (décidément, tout paraissait être sujet à amusement, chez lui), tout en s'escrimant sur ses bracelets :

- C'est Fili. Il vient de provoquer cette inondation.

- Fili ?! s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux prisonniers.

- Oui, oui ! On a trouvé une grotte, à l'extérieur, et un torrent souterrain. On a construit un barrage pour en détourner le cours vers cette partie des cavernes. Brrrr, quand j'y pense ! Le courant était violent au début, et qu'est-ce que l'eau est froide ! Et puis, pendant que je venais ici pour vous avertir, Fili a terminé tout seul. Maintenant, il faut sortir en vitesse !

- Pour aller où ? demanda encore Dwalin.

Le jeune nain le regarda d'un air étonné :

- Eh bien... je ne sais pas. Mais... partir, quoi !

- Tu crois que les orcs vont nous laisser faire ?

- Dwalin ! fit Thorin.

Une lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard.

- Il a raison, mais nous devons emmener le plus possible des nôtres avec nous. Tous ceux qui voudront venir. Il faut les sortir d'ici.

- Impossible. Jamais on n'y arrivera. Les orcs sont trop nombreux. Et même si nous réussissions, ils nous poursuivront. Nous n'avons pas d'arme et tous ces pauvres bougres sont réduits à rien, incapables de se battre !

Kili paraissait atterré. Il semblait qu'il n'avait absolument pas pensé à tout cela.

- Dwalin, reprit Thorin, souviens-toi ce que nous sommes partis chercher et pourquoi...

Le colosse le regarda :

- Tu veux dire...

- Maintenant, nous avons tout : souffre, charbon, salpêtre... nous pouvons sortir les nôtres d'ici et faire en sorte que les orcs ne puissent pas nous poursuivre avant longtemps.

- A condition que soufre, charbon, salpêtre ne soient pas mouillés...

- Alors dépêchons-nous !

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda timidement Kili.

- Cherche pas, petit, rétorqua Dwalin en massant ses poignets endoloris et enfin libérés. Il faut déjà sortir de ce trou !

- Salpêtre ! rappela Thorin.

Celui qu'ils avaient dans leurs poches n'était plus qu'une pâte détrempée. Heureusement, l'eau n'avait pas encore atteint toutes les plaques qui couvraient le mur des cachots. Encore une fois, ils se servirent de la table, qui flottait toujours, pour atteindre la bonne hauteur.

- Il faudrait quelque chose pour le contenir...

- Ton capuchon !

Bientôt, tenant leur précieuse récolte à bout de bras pour lui éviter le contact de l'eau, dont le niveau leur venait à la poitrine, ils se hâtèrent le long de la galerie inondée. Remonter la déclivité, contre le courant, ne fut pas chose facile. Ils se meurtrirent les doigts jusqu'au sang en s'agrippant à la paroi, heureusement irrégulière. Kili n'y serait peut-être pas arrivé, la force de l'eau faillit l'emporter plusieurs fois, mais les deux autres le placèrent entre eux. Bien que Dwalin ne soit pas très chaud au départ :

- Thorin, dit-il, celui-là non plus ne ressemble pas aux autres... en fait, il ne ressemble à rien ! Qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas nous trahir, lui aussi ?

Kili eut un sursaut de révolte et fusilla le colosse du regard :

- Je ne... commença-t-il.

- Pas le temps ! coupa Thorin. Nous devons sortir d'ici.

- Très bien, bougonna Dwalin.

Il colla son capuchon entre les bras de Kili et, plantant son regard dans le sien :

- Tiens ça et débrouilles-toi pour que ce ne soit pas mouillé, tu as compris ? Sinon, je te jure que je te noie moi-même !

Il n'avait pas de trop de ses deux mains, de même que Thorin, pour lutter contre la force du torrent. Tous deux avaient des muscles de fer, songea le jeune nain, admiratif ! Ils se hissaient quasiment à la force des bras, en dépit du courant qui s'acharnait à leur faire lâcher prise, l'emportant avec eux. Protégé par le corps de Thorin qui marchait devant, poussé par Dwalin, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'à veiller sur le "sac" de salpêtre, Kili atteignit la sortie de la galerie indemne et presque sans s'en apercevoir.

A partir de là, les choses furent plus faciles. Dans la mine, le niveau n'avait pas tellement monté, encore. Il variait, ici ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, parfois jusqu'aux cuisses.

- Vite, vite !

- Bofur est allé libérer ceux qui dormaient, dit Kili. Grâce à votre clef.

- C'est bien ! Nous allons avoir besoin de tous nos amis !

Impuissants devant ce qui arrivait, les orcs avaient totalement renoncé, pour le moment, à endiguer le flot du torrent et tous s'étaient mêlés à la masse qui s'efforçait de sortir à l'air libre.

Thorin rallia ses compagnons et leur expliqua son plan.

- Nous ne pourrons pas sortir par les issues aménagées par les orcs, dit-il. Mais nous avons encore une chance. Toi, fit-il à Kili, amène-nous du charbon ! Vite ! Autant que tu pourras. Bifur, va avec lui. Vous nous retrouvez près du filon de soufre. Compris ? Et surtout, ne le mouillez pas ! Les autres ! Trouvez des outils, nous allons en avoir besoin.

Bifur acquiesça vaguement, saisit Kili par le bras comme s'il craignait de le perdre en route et s'éloigna.

La galerie abandonnée et en partie remblayée était inondée comme les autres, pas tant que ça, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de trente centimètres d'eau, mais ce que cherchaient les nains devait être encore au sec. Ils se mirent à manier la pioche avec une belle ardeur, déblayèrent rapidement les gravats et pierres de diverses tailles qui avaient servi à remblayer, retrouvèrent le filon de soufre sans trop de difficulté.

- Vite, vite ! les houspillait Thorin.

Ils firent ample provision de minerai et ils terminaient de s'approvisionner (tous avaient sacrifié leurs capuchons respectifs pour en faire des sacs- lorsque Kili et Bifur les rejoignirent. Eux avaient pris dans la mine en pleine déroute des paniers abandonnés et les avaient emplis de charbon.

- Dwalin !

Dwalin commença à effectuer le mélange des trois composants. L'eau montait toujours et Thorin savait qu'une fois que les niveaux inférieurs seraient totalement inondés, elle commencerait à monter beaucoup plus vite dans les grottes et la mine.

- Ecoutez-moi ! cria t-il, et sa voix grave résonna dans le chaos ambiant. Ecoutez-moi, nains d'Ered-Luin ! Ceci est notre seule chance de quitter ces lieux et de retrouver une vie digne d'être vécue ! Si vous voulez votre liberté, venez avec nous !

Il fit une pause et ajouta, avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable :

- Je vous mènerai à l'extérieur !

Il craignait depuis le début que son malheureux peuple, trop hébété et trop épuisé par des décennies d'esclavage, n'ait plus ni la volonté de se battre pour sa liberté ni même la force de réaliser de quoi il parlait. Sans compter la peur qu'ils devaient éprouver : à force de se soumettre et de craindre des représailles, ils ne devaient plus oser grand-chose.

En cela il ne s'était certes pas trompé, pourtant, totalement perdus comme ils l'étaient, les nains qui l'entendirent se rapprochèrent instinctivement de lui. Ceux qui les virent faire les suivirent sans se poser de question et peu à peu, un groupe se forma. Le coeur serré, Thorin comprit que ces pauvres bougres étaient prêts à obéir à n'importe qui, pourvu qu'on leur dise quoi faire.

- C'est bon ! fit Dwalin.

- A présent, des torches ! Mais tenez-vous à l'écart.

- Sortir ne va pas être facile, fit Kili, sourcils froncés.

- Rien n'est jamais facile, rétorqua Thorin. Dwalin ! A ton avis, où faut-il essayer ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas traverser toute la montagne. Il faut essayer de trouver le cours du torrent, derrière les roches. Le petit a dit qu'il venait de l'extérieur : si nous pouvons le remonter, nous arriverons dehors. Et si nous agrandissons le passage, le niveau baissera. Nous arriverons peut-être à sortir.

- Nous n'avons rien à perdre. Allons-y.

Bofur était d'une famille de mineurs. Il "sentait" la roche, comme le disent les nains. Ce fut lui qui décida de l'endroit.

- Ici, dit-il. Mais il va falloir trouver un abri.

Dwalin regarda Thorin :

- Allez-y, dit-il, je me charge du reste.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna Thorin.

- Mais que faites-vous ? demanda Kili, qui ne comprenait rien.

Son oncle eut un sourire carnassier :

- Nous allons faire sauter la paroi et nous ouvrir un passage !

- Sauter la... ?! Quoi ?

Thorin lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule :

- Tu vas voir. Mais ça va faire du dégât, abritons-nous !

Tandis qu'il mettait ceux qui le suivaient à l'abri, Dwalin répandait rapidement la poudre noire sur les rochers, en une longue, longue traînée au bout de laquelle il vida plus de la moitié de son capuchon, dans un creux du roc, en veillant bien à ce que l'explosif ne puisse pas s'écouler plus bas. Puis, revenant au début, il mit le feu au "chemin" qui menait à la poudrière et courut rejoindre ses amis.

- Attention ! dit-il. Protégez vos têtes, ça risque de voler de partout !

Accroupis dans l'eau qui montait toujours, les nains attendirent en retenant leur souffle.

- J'espère que Fili n'est plus dans le secteur, dit Kili d'un ton inquiet.

Thorin tourna brusquement la tête vers lui à ces mots ; Kili ne le regardait pas, il regardait droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés, en se mordillant les lèvres et, l'espace d'une brève, très brève seconde, le roi déchu sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine : ce profil... la ligne de la mâchoire, les pommettes... mais l'explosion, terrifiante, l'empêcha d'y penser davantage.

Instinctivement, les nains terrifiés protégèrent leurs têtes dans leurs bras en s'aplatissant au sol (quelques uns burent la tasse, car ils en avaient oublié qu'ils étaient dans l'eau). Des rochers et des pierres de toutes tailles, soufflés par la déflagration, volèrent dans tous les sens et retombèrent, au petit malheur la malchance. Les nains reçurent une véritable pluie de caillasses ! Il y eut des cris et des grognements, des têtes fêlées, des épidermes fendus, des os cassés.

- Que ceux qui n'ont rien aident les autres ! cria Thorin en essuyant impatiemment le sang qui ruisselait de son cuir chevelu sur son front. Et allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps.

A ses côtés, un nain hurlait de douleur, les deux mains plaquées sur son visage. Thorin les écarta sans cérémonie et fit une grimace : celui-là n'avait pas eu de chance, un éclat de roche, en retombant, lui avait fait éclater le globe oculaire gauche. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir !

- Viens ! dit-il en passant son bras sous celui du blessé et en l'entraînant avec lui. Tu seras bientôt libre.

- Thorin ! fit soudain Bofur. Où est Dwalin ?

Le prince regarda vivement autour de lui : pas de trace de son ami.

- DWALIN ! appela-t-il.

Mais seul le vacarme ambiant lui répondit. Thorin hésita un instant mais le bon sens reprit vite ses droits.

- Il faut y aller, dit-il fermement. Nous n'avons que peu de temps. Il nous rejoindra.

En lui-même, il formait des voeux ardents pour qu'il en soit réellement ainsi !


	7. Chapitre 8

L'ouverture ouverte dans le roc par l'explosion n'était pas terriblement grande et les pierres qui en formaient les bords étaient branlantes, mais on pouvait y passer sans grande difficulté. Le bruit et la froideur humide du torrent étaient les premières perceptions qui frappaient les sens lorsqu'on s'approchait.

- Des torches ! ordonna Thorin.

Une fois passée l'ouverture, il découvrit dans la lumière des flammes les flots noirs qui couraient, rapides, grondants, et léchaient le bord de cette nouvelle issue à son cours tumultueux et commençait à l'investir en minces filets. Il vit aussi un étroit passage le long de la paroi, glissant, irrégulier, dangereux sans aucun doute mais praticable.

- Il faut y aller, dit-il. Gardez précieusement tous les outils que vous avez. Il se peut que nous en ayons besoin et, le cas échéant, nous nous en servirons pour nous défendre. Que ceux qui sont valides soutiennent les blessés.

- C'est de la folie ! émit quelqu'un. Nous allons nous noyer, ou nous retrouver coincés, ou...

- La liberté est au bout, le coupa Thorin d'une voix dure. Et on n'obtient jamais rien sans se battre pour l'avoir ! Mais si tu préfères rester ici, à ta guise !

- Je vais passer le premier, dit Kili d'un ton conciliant. Donnez-moi une torche. Il faudra faire attention mais nous réussirons, j'en suis sûr.

Thorin l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Sois prudent, petit, dit-il.

Kili lui sourit. A nouveau, le roi nain éprouva une étrange sensation en le regardant. Il était certain de connaître ce sourire. A nouveau, le temps lui manqua pour approfondir.

- Allez-y ! encouragea-t-il les autres. Faites attention, passez un à un. Allez !

Lentement, la file des nains se mit en marche. Thorin, secrètement anxieux, guettait les alentours. Enfin, il vit apparaître Dwalin, suivi d'une importante troupe d'esclaves.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il lorsque son ami parvint à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! ajouta-t-il en voyant le fouet que le colosse tenait entre ses mains.

- J'ai aperçu une vieille connaissance, répondit Dwalin, et son regard étincela. Je suis allé le saluer... comme je le lui avais promis !

Une expression de férocité se peignit un instant sur son visage et il tendit, d'un geste sec, la lanière de cuir entre ses mains.

- Au retour, j'en ai profité pour conseiller à tous ceux-là de venir avec nous. Comment est-ce, de l'autre côté ?

- Périlleux, mais faisable.

Thorin ne fit aucun commentaire sur "l'expédition" menée par son ami. Cela ne regardait que lui.

- Allons-y, marmonna-t-il. Je serais content de respirer un peu d'air pur !

- Et moi donc !

Ils n'étaient pas encore près de savourer cette récompense ultime, cependant, car en effet la progression dans la grotte était périlleuse. Le passage, le long du torrent, était affreusement étroit et terriblement glissant, de même que la paroi. Il fallait constamment escalader de nouveaux blocs de rocher, ou au contraire en descendre, ou encore sauter de l'un à l'autre, tout cela dans une obscurité presque totale, à peine trouée par la lumière de leurs torches. Ces dernières passaient constamment de l'un à l'autre : certains passages étaient trop difficiles pour être franchis sans l'aide de ses deux mains ! C'était d'autant plus éprouvant et pénible pour les fugitifs que la plupart d'entre eux étaient en mauvaise condition physique, affaiblis, épuisés par le labeur, les membres noués. Un certain nombre d'entre eux étaient blessés, plus ou moins sérieusement. Eclaboussés par l'eau qui se heurtait au rocher, les nains avançaient lentement et avec difficulté. Plus d'un glissa tout de bon et tomba à l'eau ! S'il avait de la chance, il parvenait à se rattraper avant d'être emporté par le courant, ou l'un de ses compagnons réussissait à lui tendre la main, le manche d'une pioche ou d'une pelle... quelques uns hélas se perdirent à tout jamais dans l'eau noire. Plus d'un également voulut tout à coup faire demi-tour, effrayé par ce cheminement dans des ténèbres pleines de pièges. Mais l'étroitesse du passage de le permettait pas : personne ne pouvait s'écarter pour les laisser passer !

Thorin soutenait toujours celui -il ne connaissait même pas son nom- qui avait perdu un oeil lorsque le roc avait explosé en projetant des éclats un peu partout. Le malheureux ne paraissait pas vouloir le quitter. Il devait souffrir le martyr mais ne se plaignait pas et s'efforçait de ne pas ralentir les autres. De temps en temps, Thorin lui lançait un mot d'encouragement. Pourtant, il arriva un moment où le blessé, après avoir glissé une énième fois, se rattrapa de justesse et se laissa tomber sur les genoux, à bout de forces.

- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, murmura-t-il. Laissez-moi. J'espère que vous réussirez.

- Debout ! ordonna rudement Thorin.

- Je ne peux pas... je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes et ma tête... j'ai si mal !

Dans la faible lumière de la torche, le roi nain voyait le sang qui continuait à gouter, obstinément, en un filet ténu mais continu, de l'orbite blessée. Dans la lumière mouvante des torches, ce sang paraissait alternativement noir ou bien violet foncé. Ce malheureux disait certainement vrai en affirmant qu'il était à bout et la douleur était très certainement atroce. Cependant, Thorin ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner quiconque.

- Tu vas te lever ! reprit-il sur le ton d'un ordre. D'abord parce que tu bouches le passage et que tu nous empêches d'avancer ! Ensuite parce que tu n'es pas venu si loin pour renoncer maintenant !

- Jette-le à l'eau ! lança Dwalin derrière lui.

Le blessé eut un mouvement de peur et leva son visage mutilé vers Thorin, presque comme une supplique. Le roi nain le saisit par l'épaule.

- Pitié… gémit le malheureux, épouvanté.

Thorin le releva de force, au risque de perdre l'équilibre à son tour.

- Avance ! dit-il. Tu vas y arriver.

Titubant, les membres tremblant de fatigue, l'autre reprit sa pénible progression. Thorin eut l'impression d'entendre Dwalin émettre un petit rire satisfait mais, avec le grondement de l'eau, il n'en fut pas certain. Chacun sa manière de motiver les troupes, après tout ! se dit-il avec un sourire rentré que nul ne vit.

Soudain, loin devant retentirent des exclamations de joie, de soulagement, puis ce message, transmis de l'un à l'autre, parcourut toute la file, galvanisant tout un chacun en lui redonnant espoir et vigueur :

- Nous arrivons à une galerie large et dégagée, nous y sommes presque !

Il fallut longtemps toutefois pour que tous parviennent à "cette galerie large et dégagée". Il y avait certes un dernier passage aussi difficile que dangereux, car il fallait se hisser le long d'une paroi qui ne présentait pas beaucoup de prises, afin de gagner une sorte d'arche de pierre de sous laquelle jaillissait le flot tumultueux. Kili, qui marchait en tête depuis le début et qui était jeune et agile, parvint à franchir l'obstacle sans trop de difficultés puis, allongé à plat ventre sur le rebord, se pencha en tendant le bras :

- Viens, dit-il au suivant, je vais t'aider ! Que quelqu'un lui fasse la courte échelle !

Encore une fois, s'aidant les uns les autres, les nains franchirent cet ultime obstacle avant de se laisser tomber à terre pour souffler et attendre que tous les fugitifs soient rassemblés. Soudain, un cri d'alerte retentit dans le noir :

- Les orcs !

Il y eut un moment de pure panique. Il était impossible de fuir, la seule issue était le torrent lui-même. Ceux qui se trouvaient là ne pouvaient même pas espérer repartir par où ils étaient venus car il y avait encore une longue file de nains sur le rebord du cours d'eau, qui n'avaient pas encore atteint l'arche de pierre.

- Si c'est comme ça, dit Bofur en serrant le manche de sa pioche, on va bien les recevoir !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit des orcs, dit Kili à côté de lui. Il n'y a qu'une seule torche, on dirait ?

- Un éclaireur ! Il faut le tuer avant qu'il aille avertir les autres.

Comme si l'inconnu l'avait entendu, sa torche s'éteignit brusquement.

- Je vais aller voir, dit Kili.

- Je viens avec toi, ce ne serait pas prudent d'y aller seul !

Bifur se joignit à eux et ils s'avancèrent prudemment, levant haut leurs propres torches, sans rien voir de particulier.

- Il a dû rebrousser chemin, marmonna Bofur. Ca veut dire que les autres vont nous tomber dessus très bientôt ! Qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire ?

- Bofur ? fit au même instant une voix familière. Bifur, Kili !

- Fili ! s'écria le jeune nain, au comble de la joie, en voyant son frère aîné sortir de derrière un repli de rocher.

- Fili ! s'exclama Bofur en écho tandis que Bifur levait les deux bras au ciel en lançant un chapelet de mots incompréhensibles et en effectuant une sorte de pas de danse.

- J'entendais des voix, dit le prince aux cheveux blonds, mais je ne savais pas si c'était des orcs ou quelque chose d'autre...

Il ne put aller plus loin car ses amis et son frère se jetèrent presque sur lui pour le serrer tour à tour dans leurs bras, l'embrasser, lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas si facile car Fili était bardé d'armes : il portait à l'épaule l'arc et le carquois de Kili en plus des siens, à la ceinture la hache de Dwalin et ses propres épées, à la main une lance qu'il avait récupérée dans le camp saccagé des nains. Du même coup, il y avait beaucoup d'obstacles entre ses amis et lui-même !

- Tu nous as fait peur aussi ! dit Kili. On t'a pris aussi pour un éclaireur orc ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Comment, "qu'est-ce que je fais là" ?! Tu imagines ce que c'est que d'attendre bêtement qu'il veuille bien se passer quelque chose ? Depuis que j'ai terminé le barrage et détourné le torrent, je n'ai plus rien à faire ! Que me demander où tu es et ce que tu fais ! En craignant à chaque instant être découvert par les orcs ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai passé le temps en explorant l'ancien lit du torrent et voilà comment j'ai vu vos torches et entendu des voix. Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ? Par où êtes-vous donc passés ? Et...

Son expression devint sombre :

- ... où sont les autres ? Vous n'êtes que trois ?

- Non, mais pour les précisions, tu demanderas à Thorin !

- Thorin ? répéta Fili avec une nuance de joie et de soulagement dans la voix. Il est ici ?

- Mais oui !

- Tu avais donc raison depuis le début, Kili !

L'aîné serra son jeune frère dans ses bras mais Bofur les interrompit :

- Content de te revoir, Fili, répéta-t-il, mais pour le moment il faudrait quitter cet endroit. Sommes-nous encore loin de la sortie ?

- Non, pas très. Mais dites donc ? Il y a encore combien de torches, là-bas ?

- Eh ! Eh ! dit Kili. Nous avons ramené du monde. Viens voir.

L'arrivée de Fili parmi les fugitifs fit sensation. La nouvelle que la sortie était toute proche plus encore.

- Fili ! fit une voix grave.

- Thorin !

Le jeune nain tomba dans les bras de son oncle, qui venait tout juste de se hisser sur l'arche de pierre. En contrebas, il y avait encore du monde.

- Oh, Thorin ! s'exclama Fili. Je croyais ne jamais te revoir ! Tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien. Mais ne traînons pas ici, nous discuterons plus tard. Il faut aider tous ces nains à monter, beaucoup sont très affaiblis.

Fili ne discuta pas il aurait bien demandé pourquoi son oncle avait le visage couvert de sang mais, apparemment, ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Il demanda seulement :

- Vous êtes tous là ? Sains et saufs ?

Le visage de Thorin s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Nous avons perdu Balin, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Fili chancela. Il aimait beaucoup le vieux nain !

- Les orcs l'ont tué ? demanda-t-il d'une voix affaiblie par le choc et le chagrin que lui causait la nouvelle.

- Non. Il est mort d'épuisement... durant son sommeil. Il ne doit pas s'être senti partir... A présent, évitons que d'autres subissent le même sort.

Fili opina vaguement, conscient toutefois que Kili lui serrait affectueusement le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait sa peine et y compatissait, puis il remit ses questions et son chagrin à plus tard et courut aider les fugitifs.

Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux eut pris pied sur l'arche de pierre, Thorin leur permit de souffler un bref moment avant de donner le signal du départ : ils étaient toujours en danger. Certes, les orcs ne les poursuivraient certainement pas, pas par ce chemin. En revanche, comme eux-mêmes s'efforçaient d'évacuer leurs cavernes inondées, ils allaient grouiller dans toute la montagne. Le roi nain savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait livrer bataille avec ces morts-vivants qu'il traînait avec lui ! Le problème, d'ailleurs, resterait entier même s'ils parvenaient à quitter les Montagnes Bleues : où iraient-ils ensuite ? Retourner dans la forêt ? Impossible, si les orcs les y avaient trouvés une fois, ils recommenceraient. En fait, songeait Thorin tout en marchant, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution... mais combien difficile et dangereuse elle aussi !

- Un problème à la fois, se dit-il. Il faut commencer par sortir d'ici et échapper aux orcs.

Guidés par Fili, les nains avançaient à présent plus rapidement (le chemin était aussi bien plus facile) et se sentaient revigorés d'un nouvel espoir. Bientôt, ils parvinrent au barrage rudimentaire que Kili et Fili avaient construit pour détourner le cours du torrent. A nouveau, ils longèrent les eaux rapides, mais, heureusement, le passage ici, quoique moins large que la galerie qu'ils venaient de suivre, était assez aisé. Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure encore pour apercevoir, loin devant eux, une pâle lueur : la lumière du jour. Fili s'arrêta.

- Mon oncle, dit-il, il vaudrait mieux aller voir si le passage est libre. Ce serait bête de faire sortir tous ces nains juste sous le nez des orcs.

- Tu as raison. Dwalin, viens avec nous. Nous allons y aller tous les trois. Bofur, Bifur, vous restez avec les autres. Si la voie est libre, nous lèverons une torche trois fois de suite, c'est compris ? Vous autres ! ajouta-t-il en élevant légèrement la voix. Reposez-vous un moment, éteignez vos torches et surtout, faites silence ! Il faut se montrer prudent.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda timidement Kili.

Thorin se tourna vers lui. Dans la lueur dansante de la torche qu'il tenait, il éprouva à nouveau la sensation que ce nain ne lui était pas inconnu. Il hésita un instant à lui répondre : le courage, la détermination et la présence d'esprit de ce garçon lui avaient gagné le droit de se joindre à ses proches, assurément. Toutefois...

- Non, petit, restes ici.

Il sentit la déception du jeune nain, lui serra le bras et ajouta :

- Il me faut du monde, en arrière, sur qui compter. Ils pourraient tous avoir besoin de toi. Si ça tourne mal, tu devras les guider.

Kili hésita un peu. Il envisagea même, l'espace d'un très bref instant, d'emboîter le pas aux trois guerriers qui s'éloignaient, sans rien leur dire. Finalement, il se ravisa : Thorin était de ceux auxquels on obéit presque machinalement, tant l'autorité émanait de toute sa personne. Et puis surtout, le garçon n'était pas insensible aux paroles de confiance qui venaient de lui être adressées et ne voulait pas décevoir celui qui les avait prononcées. On ne l'avait pas laissé en arrière, on lui avait confié une mission, ce qui était totalement différent. Kili ne voulait pas faillir. Thorin avait raison, il valait mieux assurer ses arrières. Si l'on pouvait avoir besoin de lui...

Bien qu'à trois ils avancent beaucoup plus vite qu'avec la multitude qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux, il fallut encore près de trois quarts d'heure de marche à Thorin, Dwalin et Fili pour atteindre la sortie. Ils clignèrent longuement des yeux dans la lumière du jour, les deux premiers inspirant à pleins poumons l'air frais de l'extérieur. Dès qu'ils furent accoutumés à la luminosité, ils se séparèrent afin d'inspecter les alentours. Juste avant de s'éloigner, Fili sourit à Dwalin et lui tendit la hache de guerre qu'il portait à sa ceinture :

- Je l'ai trouvée dans la forêt, dit-il, là où vous avez livré combat aux orcs. Je te l'ai ramenée.

Touché, le colosse inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement puis, sans autre commentaire, s'éloigna.

Ils se retrouvèrent vingt minutes plus tard à l'entrée du tunnel et se concertèrent. Les orcs se regroupaient au sud-est. Ils étaient horriblement nombreux mais trop préoccupés par ce qui leur arrivait pour représenter un danger immédiat.

- Ils ne renonceront pas comme ça à leurs cavernes, dit Dwalin. Dès qu'ils se seront regroupés et organisés, ils vont essayer d'endiguer l'inondation. Ils connaissent forcément ce torrent et cette grotte. On peut parier qu'ils vont venir ici pour voir de quoi il retourne.

- Il faut donc quitter les montagnes au plus tôt, avant qu'ils se ressaisissent. Nous allons partir vers l'ouest et regagner la forêt, dans un premier temps. Mais nous n'y resterons pas. Toutefois, il nous sera plus facile de nous y déplacer et de trouver de quoi nourrir tous ceux qui nous accompagnent. De plus, nous y serons hors de vue.

- Nous laisserons des traces très visibles, avec tous ces nains. Et la plupart sont incapables de se battre. De plus, les orcs auront encore besoin d'esclaves pour remettre leurs cavernes en état.

Thorin s'assombrit :

- Beaucoup sont restés. Bien sûr, un certain nombre avait trop peur pour tenter l'aventure, mais il y aussi tous ceux que nous n'avons pas pu prévenir, tant le temps nous manquait. Ils étaient si nombreux !

- Tu as fait l'impossible, Thorin. Je ne sais pas combien nous ont suivi, mais crois-moi, nous ne pouvions pas mieux faire.

Le roi soupira. Bien qu'il éprouve des regrets, il savait qu'il devait avant tout mettre ceux qui l'accompagnaient à l'abri.

- La rivière, dit soudain Fili.

- Pardon ?

- La rivière qui coulait près de notre village, autrefois.

- Eh bien ?

- Si nous construisions des radeaux et que nous descendions le cours de la rivière ? Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici et nous avons une chance d'y parvenir. En descendant la rivière, nous parcourrons très vite une bonne distance, sans laisser de traces derrière nous. Les orcs ne prendront pas le temps de nous poursuivre, ils auront trop à faire ici. Si nous étions à pieds, oui, sans doute, ils nous rattraperaient vite et nous massacreraient, mais là, ça leur prendrait trop de temps.

Thorin et Dwalin le regardaient fixement. Puis, tous deux commencèrent à sourire, de plus en plus largement.

- Ce garçon n'est pas trop bête, finalement, commenta Dwalin d'un ton bourru. Peut-être même qu'on pourra en faire quelque chose, avec le temps, qui sait ?

- Quelque chose comme un roi, c'est possible, après tout, admit Thorin.

- Par contre, reprit Fili en fronçant les sourcils pour masquer la gêne qu'il éprouvait à entendre toutes ces louanges, je ne vois pas où nous pourrons aller après, ni ce que nous pourrons faire...

- Moi, je sais, dit Thorin. J'y ai déjà pensé. Il n'y a plus aucun endroit sûr où nous installer, par ici. Et au-delà de la forêt s'étendent les territoires des elfes et des hommes. Il n'y a pas davantage de place pour nous qu'ici.

- Oui, et alors ? commenta Dwalin. Ca nous amène où, tout ça ?

- Nous devons retourner à Erebor.

Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent sans parler, avec des yeux ronds. Il leur aurait dit qu'il voulait aller s'installer sur la lune qu'ils n'auraient pas été plus stupéfaits.

- Erebor ? Mais mon oncle...

- Mais le dragon ?

- Nous trouverons une solution. Erebor est notre seule chance. Et puis, c'est notre royaume, après tout. C'est là qu'est véritablement notre place.

- Eh bien ! soupira Dwalin. Ca va être quelque chose ! Traverser toute la Terre du Milieu avec ces éclopés à moitiés abrutis par l'esclavage !

- Dwalin ! le réprimanda Thorin. Ca n'est pas leur faute ! Autrefois, nous avons fait ce même voyage en sens inverse, avec nos femmes, nos enfants, nos vieillards... Nous pouvons le refaire.

Dwalin ne rétorqua plus rien. Fili paraissait toujours sous le choc. Et pourtant, quelle merveilleuse perspective ! Que de promesses d'aventures ! Peu à peu, le jeune nain sentit l'enthousiasme l'envahir.

- Commençons par quitter ces montagnes, conclut Thorin. Fili, va faire le signal, que les autres nous rejoignent.

Fili obéit avec la sensation que ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus terre. Erebor... Il s'y voyait déjà !

**0000000**

**Eh non, l'histoire n'est pas finie...**


	8. Chapitre 9

Plissant les yeux dans la vive lumière du jour, les nains fugitifs sortaient, un à un ou par petits groupes, de la grotte. Certains se protégeaient le visage de leurs mains : cela faisait des années, voire des dizaines d'années qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la lumière du soleil !

Certains cédèrent aux larmes, et Mahal sait pourtant qu'il n'est pas aisé de faire pleurer un nain ! Une naine aux cheveux poivre et sel tomba aux pieds de Thorin en lui embrassant frénétiquement les mains, balbutiant des remerciements éperdus. D'autres semblaient sur le point de suivre son exemple et le roi se dégagea, sans brutalité, releva la femme et se hâta de donner ses instructions :

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Nous avons un plan pour échapper aux orcs mais il faut marcher encore. Allons ! Le plus dur est derrière nous. Nous ferons une pause dès que possible.

Il eut un petit sourire dans sa barbe hirsute et ajouta :

- Quant aux remerciements, vous les adresserez à ces deux lascars !

Il désignait Fili et Kili qui, tout naturellement, se tenaient côte à côte.

- Ce sont eux, si j'ai bien compris, qui ont manigancé tout ça... Sans eux, nous n'aurions pas pu faire grand-chose.

Là-dessus, son expression devint faussement sévère et il ajouta à mi-voix, à l'adresse de son neveu -le seul du moins qu'il connaisse comme tel :

- Fili, il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici !

- Toi aussi ?! C'est une manie !

- Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de te mettre à l'abri ? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire dans ces montagnes infestées d'orcs !?

Le jeune nain demeura un instant interdit :

- Tu veux dire que...

Il se tourna vers Kili et acheva :

- ... tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Ce... c'était ma faute, dit aussitôt Kili, se méprenant sur le sens de ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas venir, mais je l'ai harcelé nuit et jour jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger, mais... mais...

Il se tut, à court d'argument. Thorin le regarda. Longuement. Le jeune nain parut intimidé et se tortilla d'un air embarrassé. D'une voix sourde, le roi nain posa enfin la question qui le préoccupait depuis des heures :

- Qui est celui-là ?

Ses yeux étincelaient.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui... je crois. Bien que... mais en tous cas, c'est un fier petit gars et il a fait preuve d'une belle bravoure !

Kili rougit sous le compliment et, plus intimidé que jamais, baissa les yeux. Venant d'un nain tel que celui-là, le moindre éloge se chargeait d'une belle valeur !

- Alors il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?! s'exclama Fili, abasourdi et plutôt amusé. Tu ne vas pas le croire ! C'est un miracle, mon oncle. Figures-toi que...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre. Comme dans un rêve, Thorin l'écarta négligemment et s'avança vers Kili, plus embarrassé que jamais et ne sachant quelle contenance prendre. Thorin s'approcha à le toucher, détaillant son visage avec une extrême attention.

- Tu as les yeux de ta mère, dit-il enfin, d'une voix que l'émotion rendait encore plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Pas seulement les yeux, d'ailleurs.

Il leva une main, comme pour passer ses doigts sur le visage du jeune nain, mais retint son geste.

- ... la forme du visage... l'expression...

Que répondre à cela ? Kili n'avait jamais vécu situation si embarrassante !

- Et vous êtes mon oncle, dit-il d'une petite voix. Fili m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...

- _Vous_ ? répéta Thorin d'un ton bourru.

Mais ses yeux riaient.

- Mon garçon, il n'est pas d'usage de vouvoyer les siens !

- C'est lui qui a découvert l'entrée de la rivière souterraine, dit Fili, très fier de son jeune frère. Et qui a imaginé d'en détourner le cours pour vous aider à fuir. C'est lui aussi qui a insisté pour se laisser capturer et venir vous avertir, de façon à ce que vous mettiez les événements à profit.

- Il en faut de l'imagination, pour avoir pensé à ça !

- Oui, et pour marcher dans une telle combine aussi !

- Et toi, Fili, tu faisais quoi, pendant ce temps ?

- Rien ! grogna Fili, soudain de mauvaise humeur. J'ai passé mon temps à me morfondre et à me mordre les doigts de l'avoir laissé faire !

- C'est faux ! protesta aussitôt Kili. Toi tu as achevé le barrage et détourné le cours de la rivière ! Et c'était extrêmement dangereux, d'autant que les orcs pouvaient surgir à tout moment !

- Il n'y avait que deux jeunes fous pour se lancer dans une aventure pareille ! laissa tomber Dwalin.

Mais il souriait et ses yeux, qui s'étiraient vers les tempes, pétillaient. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Thorin :

- Tu peux être fier de tes neveux, dit-il avec chaleur. De même que les nains peuvent être fiers de leurs princes.

Un murmure d'approbation courut les rangs, il se murmura des remerciements et des hommages. Fili et Kili, à présent aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, finirent par simplement s'incliner, bien en choeur, plutôt mal à l'aise d'être soudain le centre de l'attention générale.

- Partons ! dit enfin Thorin. Vous nous raconterez plus tard tous les détails, et comment vous vous êtes retrouvés. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.

ooOoo

Il leur fallut près de deux jours de marche pour atteindre la rivière qui devait leur permettre d'échapper à leurs ennemis et de commencer leur long périple de retour. Thorin postait des guetteurs en arrière-garde, chargés de s'assurer que les orcs ne les pourchassaient pas. Pas encore, du moins, car ils savaient tous que cela allait arriver. Il fallut aussi faire des pauses, afin de laisser souffler les malheureux esclaves, exténués, et soigner les blessés dans la mesure du possible.

Une fois sur place, sans perdre de temps, ils établirent un campement sommaire, placèrent des guetteurs et entreprirent la fabrication des radeaux dont Fili avait eu l'idée. Thorin avait exempté les plus faibles de tout travail pénible et leur avait confié soit la surveillance du camp soit celle des feux et la cuisson des aliments (ils devaient pour le moment se satisfaire de racines bouillies et de baies, bien que Kili et son frère, les seuls à avoir encore un arc, passent beaucoup de temps à chasser. Les deux jeunes gens faisaient de leur mieux mais ils ne pouvaient, à eux seul, fournir du gibier à tant de gens. C'était donc chacun son tour.

Le chantier avançait rapidement, et peut-être d'autant mieux que l'état d'esprit des nains était encore indécis : d'un côté, ils étaient galvanisés tant par l'espoir que par la peur de retomber aux mains des orcs (d'autant plus que dans ce cas, ils savaient tous que les représailles seraient terribles !). En même temps, ils étaient encore tellement accoutumés à obéir et à travailler dur qu'ils suivaient aveuglément les ordres qu'ils recevaient. Ils semblaient encore surpris lorsqu'on leur faisait remarquer qu'ils pouvaient prendre un peu de repos. Le coeur serré, Thorin et Dwalin virent plusieurs fois des malheureux esquisser une courbette servile devant eux ou avoir un geste de frayeur, lever un bras comme pour se protéger, pour un mot trop vif, pour un rien, les regarder avec de grands yeux effrayés... Aucun des deux amis n'était très sentimental ; ils bougonnaient seulement qu'ils n'étaient pas des orcs et n'avaient pas vocation à malmener leurs semblables, mais leurs coeurs, pourtant rudes, saignaient de voir les leurs ainsi amputés de leur fierté et de leur libre arbitre.

Ce jour-là, tandis qu'ils allaient d'un groupe à l'autre afin de superviser les travaux, Dwalin posa sa main, avec brusquerie, sur le bras de son roi et ami :

- Thorin ! fit-il d'une voix encore incrédule.

Son visage exprimait la surprise mais ses yeux noircissaient de seconde en seconde tandis que, peu à peu, c'était la colère qui envahissait ses traits.

Thorin suivit la direction de son regard et durant un instant n'en crut pas ses yeux : Mordin se trouvait parmi les nains qui les avaient suivis. Il travaillait seul, comme si aucun autre nain n'acceptait de se tenir à son côté, avec ce même visage lointain, dépourvu de tout sentiment, de toute émotion ou même d'expression qu'ils lui avaient vu le soir de leur escapade à la recherche de salpêtre. Tout à coup, il s'aperçut que les deux compagnons le regardaient, abandonna sa tâche et leur fit face, l'air un peu absent, presque étranger à la scène. Thorin fit un mouvement mais Dwalin l'arrêta :

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse qui contenait un monde de menaces.

Sans répondre, le roi nain marcha carrément vers celui qui les avait trahis, et combien d'autres avant eux ! Dwalin lui emboîta le pas mais Mordin ne broncha pas.

- Je m'étonne que tu aies eu l'audace de nous suivre jusqu'ici ! siffla Thorin entre ses dents. A moins que tu continues à renseigner les orcs ? Tu es toujours en contact avec eux ?

- Non, répondit Mordin. Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Alors à qui comptes-tu nous vendre, cette fois ?

- A personne.

- Menteur !

Le jeune nain haussa les épaules, l'air totalement indifférent.

- Je ne peux pas vous forcer à me croire... d'ailleurs, ça m'est égal, dit-il. Allez-y, tuez-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je ne savais pas que ça finirait comme ça ?

- Pourquoi nous as-tu suivis, dans ce cas ?

- Pour revoir l'extérieur, répondit le garçon sans hésiter, tandis que l'un après l'autre, les nains alentours levaient la tête pour écouter. Je n'arrivais plus à en retrouver un seul souvenir précis. J'ai passé presque toute ma vie dans la mine.

- Mais tu savais que ça finirait mal ?

Mordin haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- J'ai toujours été en sursis. Toujours. J'ai échappé par miracle au Massacre. Mes parents et mes frères sont morts devant moi. J'ai supplié les orcs de m'épargner, je leur ai juré de faire tout ce qu'ils voudraient, toujours ! Et je l'ai fait, pour survivre. Ca m'était égal. Je n'avais de toute façon plus rien à perdre, autre que ma propre vie. Je me disais : "un jour de plus de gagné". Mais j'ai toujours su que ça ne pourrait pas durer toujours. Pas toujours... rien ne dure.

- Et tous ceux que tu as envoyés à la mort ?! questionna Dwalin d'un ton dans lequel roulaient de sombres menaces.

Mordin haussa les épaules :

- Il en mourait tous les jours. Quelques-uns de plus ou de moins... ils ne pouvaient rien pour moi. Ils ne pouvaient même rien pour eux-mêmes ! Les orcs, eux, pouvaient tout. Plus de nourriture, moins de travail, une sécurité relative. Ils me changeaient régulièrement de groupe... et voilà tout.

Thorin hocha la tête d'un air écoeuré.

- Pourquoi aurais-je dû me soucier des nains ?! glapit Mordin, piqué au vif.

Il eut un regard de défi et balaya le cercle qui s'était lentement formé autour d'eux.

- Pourquoi aurais-je dû me soucier de vous ?! Aucun n'a su empêcher le Massacre ! Aucun, pas même vous, n'a su empêcher tout ce qui est arrivé ! les orcs, eux, sont tout-puissants ! Ils me l'ont dit, les nains sont appelés à disparaître. Les elfes et les hommes également. Il ne restera que les orcs ! Ils seront les seuls maîtres de la Terre du Milieu !

- Ca suffit ! rugit Dwalin. Prononces encore un seul mot et je t'arrache la langue !

Thorin lui lança un simple regard et fit un signe presque imperceptible. Le guerrier, contre toute attente, ne toucha pas à sa hache de guerre et saisit le fouet qui était demeuré enroulé à sa ceinture depuis leur évasion.

- Tu ne mérites pas une mort honorable, laissa-t-il tomber avec mépris.

Une lueur de peur passa dans le regard de Mordin qui esquissa un pas en arrière. Un seul, parce qu'un nain derrière lui le repoussa brutalement vers Dwalin qui, prestement, enroula la lanière du fouet autour de son cou et la tordit, tout en passant à son tour dans son dos.

- Meurs comme le maître que tu as si bien servi !

Mordin porta les mains à la courroie de cuir qui se resserrait autour de sa gorge mais ne chercha ni à crier ni à se débattre. Alentours, plusieurs nains hochèrent la tête et murmurèrent leur approbation.

Un seul osa s'interposer :

- Mon... oncle... seigneur Thorin... émit une voix un peu timide, un peu hésitante.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Kili, un rien tendu. A quelques pas de là, Fili qui, torse nu, tenant négligemment une hachette au bout de ses doigts, s'était approché avec les autres, abandonnant l'équarrissage des troncs d'arbres auquel il travaillait, considéra son frère avec surprise. Visiblement, il était pris au dépourvu et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son cadet.

- Vous devriez l'épargner, dit doucement Kili.

- Pardon ? gronda Thorin.

Dwalin ne dit rien mais il hocha la tête d'un air de profonde commisération, comme si jamais de sa vie il n'avait rien entendu de plus absurde ou de plus stupide. De plus lâche, peut-être ?

- Kili ! fit Fili sur un ton de reproche dans lequel, peut-être, perçait un peu de déception.

Mais le garçon ne se démonta pas. Il fit un pas en avant, conscient de la réprobation générale, toussota pour affermir sa voix qui, il fallait l'admettre, lui manquait un peu en pareil moment, enfin poursuivit :

- Bofur m'a raconté ce qu'il est et ce qu'il a fait. Je sais qu'il a causé mort et souffrance à son propre peuple, mais...

Il inspira pour se donner du courage et osa continuer :

- Mon oncle, vous ne devriez pas le mettre à mort. Chassez-le !

Un éclat dur apparut dans les yeux de Kili.

- Il ne faudra qu'un instant à Dwalin pour le tuer... et même si je ne vous connais pas encore très bien, je sais que vous ne vous abaisserez jamais à le torturer… S'il en était autrement, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec une audace qui en laissa plus d'un pantois, je vous jure que je ne vous appellerais pas "mon oncle" et que j'aurais honte de vous avoir pour parent ! (quelques nains pensèrent que c'était la tête de ce présomptueux insolent qu'ils allaient voir rouler à terre dans un instant ! Personne n'avait probablement jamais parlé au roi des nains de cette manière, fut-il de son sang !).

- Je… je sais qu'il n'a pas sa place parmi nous, poursuivit Kili d'une voix faiblissante, tant il sentait l'hostilité générale s'épaissir autour de lui, mais franchement… je crois qu'il ne vaut même pas la peine que vous vous apprêtez à prendre !

Il avala sa salive et se tut, car les regards lourds le clouaient sur place et il commençait à penser que c'était à lui qu'on allait signifier de déguerpir pour ne plus jamais revenir ! Le premier, Fili fit un pas un avant. Son visage était grave mais ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un vif éclat ; paisiblement, il fit face aux autres :

- Mon frère (il insista sur le dernier mot) a parlé sagement. Je suis de son avis. Que nous importe le sang de ce misérable ?

Fili se tourna vers Dwalin :

- Tu te salirais les mains ! Tu vaux mieux que cela.

Il y eut un silence de mort, qui se prolongea de manière inconfortable jusqu'à ce que Thorin rejoigne ses deux neveux, le visage impénétrable.

- Kili ! dit-il d'un ton sévère.

Le jeune nain soutint son regard mais, intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large ! Il avait tant souhaité retrouver les siens et il avait été si heureux de savoir qu'il avait encore une famille... l'idée de se montrer indigne d'elle lui faisait horreur, mais il était trop droit pour taire ses pensées ou pour vouloir d'un respect ou d'une affection qui ne reposeraient que sur des faux-semblants.

- T'arrive-t-il d'écouter ce que l'on te dit ? poursuivit Thorin d'un ton bref.

- Je... je vous écoute, mon oncle... balbutia le jeune nain. Mais je... pense tout de même que...

- Tête de mule ! Vas-tu continuer à me vouvoyer jusqu'à ton dernier soupir ?!

Un peu perdu, Kili, qui s'attendait à des reproches sévères et peut-être même à un châtiment immédiat pour son audace (depuis qu'il vivait parmi les nains, il avait compris que beaucoup de ce qu'il avait entendu dire à leur sujet était vrai : ils étaient ombrageux, rancuniers et avaient le sang très vif), Kili donc dut regarder le roi à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Puis Thorin sourit, et son sourire était si chaleureux que le coeur de son neveu fondit aussitôt.

- Mes fils ! dit Thorin en entourant les épaules des deux frères de ses bras.

- Le peuple des nains, dit-il à la cantonade, est assuré de longues décennies de prospérité. Louez vos princes, nains, car ils sont à la fois courageux et sages !

Ce disant, il saisit les mains des garçons et leva leurs bras très haut. Il y eut un moment de silence, d'hésitation, d'incertitude, puis finalement, les hourras jaillirent. Enfin, une naine écarta les rangs pour s'approcher d'eux, s'inclina avec respect devant le trio, finalement se tourna vers Mordin et cracha par terre à ses pieds :

- J'ai perdu un fils à cause de lui ! dit-elle avec hargne. Lorsque les orcs ont ramené son corps, il était méconnaissable. Ce n'était plus qu'une bouillie sanglante...

Si le chagrin et l'horreur vibraient encore dans sa voix, ses yeux brillaient de haine.

- Mais le...

Elle regarda Kili, ne put visiblement se rappeler de son nom et acheva :

- Le jeune prince a raison. Chassez-le, chassez-le comme le chien qu'il est ! La mort vient tout soulager et tout finir. Par contre, les nains dépérissent, seuls. Son châtiment prendra tout son sens au fil du temps et les nôtres serons vengés !

Mordin parut enfin sortir de sa tour d'ivoire. Sans doute avait-il eut le temps d'appréhender ce que tout cela signifiait. Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et Dwalin ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher.

- Non ! clama le traître. Je n'ai que faire de votre pitié ! Je préfère mourir ! De toute façon, je suis déjà mort... depuis le Grand Massacre... depuis que...

Sa voix s'étrangla. Celle de Thorin, en revanche, était ferme lorsqu'il répondit :

- Tu dis vrai. Aussi n'as-tu pas ta place parmi les vivants. Va-t-en !

Ses yeux noircirent et il ajouta d'un ton bas :

- Si tu étais plus âgé, je te ferais trancher la barbe pour que tous voient au premier regard ton ignominie ! Va-t-en vite, avant que je décide de le faire !

Mordin parut un peu perdu, recula de deux pas, mais finalement s'immobilisa et se croisa les bras sur la poitrine :

- Vous ne pourrez pas me forcer à partir ! dit-il. Vous serez forcés de me tuer !

Thorin ne lui répondit même pas. Il ne lui accorda plus un seul regard et se détourna, aussitôt imité par tous les autres.

- Au travail, dit-il. Il nous faut achever notre ouvrage. Les orcs sont sur nos traces.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à la tombée du jour et continuèrent toute la nuit en se relayant. A la mi-journée qui suivit, les radeaux étaient achevés, solides, assez vastes et assez nombreux pour les accueillir tous.

Les groupes furent soigneusement choisis et répartis avant que chacun embarque. Rien ne fut laissé au hasard.

Enfin, poussés à la rame, les radeaux quittèrent la berge et gagnèrent le milieu de la rivière. Une fois pris dans le courant, la navigation fut plus facile et les godilles ne servirent plus qu'à maintenir le cap et la stabilité des embarcations. Aucun des nains ne daigna jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Mordin qui, pâle et raide, se tenait toujours sur la rive. Il disparut bientôt à la vue et tous le chassèrent aussitôt de leurs esprits. Lorsque les orcs parvinrent sur la berge piétinée, quelques heures plus tard, ils découvrirent le corps du jeune nain pendu à une basse branche avec la lanière d'un fouet : Mordin avait tout de même réussi à échapper à son sort.

Déjà très loin de là, debout à l'avant du radeau de tête, Fili et Kili respiraient le vent à pleins poumons.

- J'imagine, dit le premier, que tu n'as plus aucun souvenir de la première fois où tu as descendu cette rivière...

- Aucun ! s'esclaffa Kili.

- Si on m'avait dit cette nuit-là qu'un jour viendrait où nous referions ce périple ensemble !

- Tu l'aurais cru ?

- Je ne sais pas... je suppose en tous cas que je me serais accroché à cet espoir.

- Nous allons repasser sur le territoire des elfes. Il faut que je demande à Thorin de s'arrêter, j'aimerais aller dire adieu à Elrïdel et lui raconter que j'ai retrouvé ma famille.

Fili rit tout bas :

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais Thorin n'aime guère les elfes... encore moins que la plupart d'entre nous, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- Rassure-toi, les elfes n'aiment guère les nains... ça rétablit l'équilibre !

- Risquent-ils de nous attaquer ?

- Je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs, indépendamment du reste, c'est même la raison pour laquelle il vaudra mieux que j'aille leur parler. Je leur expliquerai que nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention et que nous voulons seulement traverser leurs terres. Peut-être aussi que je pourrais obtenir des armes et des vivres. Elrïdel ne refusera pas non plus d'aider les blessés les plus graves, si je le lui demande. Cela étant, j'imagine que si nous devons traverser toute la Terre du Milieu, tôt ou tard il faut nous attendre à être attaqués, non ?

- Oui, probablement.

- Au fait, c'est quoi, Erebor ?

En riant, Fili fit mine de donner une claque à son frère qui, à son tour, fit mine de pousser les hauts cris :

- Quoi ? Je ne peux même pas poser une question ?

- Erebor, dit Fili, Erebor, c'est...

Il eut un geste évasif des deux mains.

- C'est... notre terre ancestrale, notre royaume, notre cité... les salles et l'héritage de nos pères... comment te dire ?

- Et il y a vraiment un dragon ?

- Ah ça, je ne sais pas... il est peut-être mort, depuis le temps.

Kili parut méditer ces paroles durant un instant, puis il eut un geste désinvolte et sourit :

- Après tout, dit-il, je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'avoir retrouvé les miens. On peut bien aller n'importe où et affronter n'importe quoi, du moment qu'on reste tous ensemble, moi ça me va !

- Tu es désespérant ! dit Fili en riant. Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux et tu ris de tout, c'est terrible !

- Bah, toi tu prends les choses BEAUCOUP TROP au sérieux !

Ils rirent tous les deux et s'enlacèrent, heureux d'être deux, de s'être retrouvés, heureux de l'aventure qui les attendait, bref, tout simplement heureux. Ils avaient appris en quelques semaines à s'apprécier, s'estimer, se faire confiance, ils avaient appris à rire et à plaisanter ensemble, ils avaient retrouvé leurs proches, qu'est-ce que deux jeunes nains courageux et loyaux pouvaient demander de plus ?

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'aval et s'abandonnèrent au simple plaisir du vent dans leurs cheveux, de la brise tiède qui leur soufflait au visage et du paysage qui défilait.

**FIN**

7


End file.
